Regreso
by SrtSarten
Summary: ¿Por cuanto tiempo más tengo que esperar? ¿Qué es lo que en realidad ronda por tu cabeza? ¿Por qué justo ahora que he tomado la decisión vuelves? ¿Por qué simplemente no puedo dejar de sentir esto? Por favor, solo dime de una maldita vez. Sasuke... SASUSAKU
1. Regreso: Capitulo 1

Titulo: **Regreso**.

Serie: Naruto.

Personajes: Los originales de la serie no me pertenecen. Todos pertenecientes a Masashi Kishimoto.

Escritora: SrtSarten

Summary: ¿Por cuanto tiempo más tengo que esperar? ¿Qué es lo que en realidad ronda por tu cabeza? ¿Por qué justo ahora que he tomado la decisión vuelves? ¿Por qué simplemente no puedo dejar de sentir esto? Por favor, solo dime de una maldita vez, Sasuke... SASUSAKU

* * *

 **"REGRESO"**

 **CAPITULO 1**

—Otro día más.

El sol se eleva a cada segundo iluminando la aldea de Konoha. Los rayos del sol atraviesan la ventana y las cortinas color rosa pastel, iluminando la habitación. Al borde de la cama con una pierna colgando fuera de ella se encuentra aquella kunoichi de cabellos rosados observando con la mirada perdida por la ventana el nuevo día que está presenciando con sus grandes y hermosos ojos color verde jade. Observando triste el comienzo de un nuevo día, de otro día más de espera, otro día más sin saber de él. Ya han pasado tantos años desde su regreso y de su ida nuevamente. Ya no es un fugitivo, ya no es más un traidor, ahora es alguien con un propósito, con el propósito de cambiar.

El timbre de la casa es sonado. La joven kunoichi fija su mirada hacia la puerta de su habitación esperando escuchar la voz de su madre o de su padre responder y dándole la bienvenida a la persona que ha llegado. Espera y vuelve a sonar. No hay voces de sus padres. No están en casa. El timbre vuelve a ser sonado por tercera vez, más ella sigue en su posición. No tiene las ganas de estar frente a alguien en estos. Pero al escuchar su voz no puede negarlo más, esa voz:

—¡Sakura-chan! — esa voz ya no tan chillona pero imposible de no identificar rápidamente. — ¿Te encuentras en casa? — hace sonar nuevamente el timbre. — ¡¿Sakura-chan?!

En su rostro se dibuja una delicada sonrisa que se desvanece por un instante para así respirar profundamente y liberar todo aquello en un suspiro. No puede evitarlo. Es su mejor amigo.

—Tonto — susurra para a continuación responder a su llamado: — ¡Voy!

Se pone de pie de un brinco, descorre las cortinas dejando por completo entrar los rayos del sol. Se estira relajadamente para enseguida cambiarse de ropa y bajar los escalones hasta la puerta de entrada. Abre la puerta y frente a ella se encuentra aquel rubio de ojos azules que jamás se rindió, que lucho hasta el final, que dio todas sus fuerzas para vencer. Aquel rubio que se enamoró de ella desde hace tiempo. Aquel rubio que la ha apoyado y la ha salvado tantas veces y que ella ha salvado de la muerta. Aquel rubio que finalmente se dio cuenta de quien amar. Aquel rubio recién casado. Aquel gran amigo. Aquel amigo que siempre en la vida se presentara con una sonrisa sin importar el momento oportuno. Aquel amigo que lo hizo regresar después de tantas adversidades.

—Hola — la saluda con su amplia sonrisa.

—Hola — responde intentando mostrar la misma ampliación en su sonrisa.

—¿Estás sola? — pregunta mirando hacia el interior de la casa.

—Sí. Eso parece — le responde mirando también hacia el interior. —¿A qué se debe tu visita? Es muy extraño que lo hagas.

—Antes de ello, ¿puedo pasar? Creo que sería más cómodo y apropiado — le dice mientras da un vistazo hacia su alrededor mirando a los aldeanos.

Comprendiendo su punto, la pelirosa se hace a un lado permitiéndole el paso. Dentro los dos, cierra la puerta lentamente impidiendo que suene un rechinido. El rubio se quita sus zapatos antes de adentrarse más haya. Ella hace lo mismo para así juntos dirigirse a la sala de la vivienda. Cuando han llegado, él rápidamente toma asiento en uno de los sillones. Es verdad, es la primera vez que entra a la casa de Sakura. Es muy acogedora. ¿Por qué se le ha ocurrido en primer lugar venir hasta aquí en vez de encontrársela mejor en otro punto? Como por ejemplo el hospital para niños. Por supuesto, hoy no trabaja y cuando eso sucede, ella no sale de su casa en todo el día. No solo por querer descansar, sino por otra cosa. Y ese asunto es del que ha venido a hablar con ella. Se lo ha dicho el Hokage hace tan solo unos minutos y no dudo rápidamente en venir a darle esa información tan valiosa a ella.

—Sakura-chan, yo… — comienza a decir.

—Es cierto. ¡Que descortés soy! ¿Quieres un poco de agua? ¿O mejor un té? Has de estar muy cansado con todo lo que ahora está pasando a tu alrededor, ¿no es así? — le dice rápidamente impidiéndole hablar. —Pero, la que lo debe estar pasando peor es Hinata, después de todo es la que está llevando la mayor carga — dice mientras se dirige a la cocina. — A lo que me recuerda, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en vez de estar con ella? No deberías dejarla sola. ¿Qué tal si necesita de tu ayuda?

—Eso no es necesario. Ella se encuentra en buenas manos ahora. Además, he venido desde la oficina del Hokage. Estaba trabajando — le dice el rubio siguiéndola hasta la cocina.

Ve como Sakura saca unas tazas de la estantería. Sirve un poco de agua en la tetera y la pone a calentar a fuego alto. Enseguida toma unas pequeñas hierbas y hojas de limón. El rubio se aproxima y se apoya de una de las sillas siguiéndole de vista.

—Ya veo. Pero, no tiene mucha coherencia, ¿sabes? Hoy es día de descanso. ¿Por qué estarías trabajando ahora?

—Solo ha sido por unos momentos. Pero valió la pena. Sabes, Sakura-chan, el Hokage me ha…

—¿Quieres un poco de azúcar? Dicen que algunos lo prefieren con azúcar. Aunque yo pienso que sabe mejor sin ella. ¿Tú que piensas? — dice sin mirarle. —¡Ah! — grita de repente preocupando al rubio. Pero no ha sido algo importe, solo se le ha caído al suelo un vaso de plástico con agua tibia, mojando el suelo y un poco de ella. —¡Oh! ¡Mírame! ¡No! Mejor no lo hagas. Me he mojado de más. Esto no es bueno. Será mejor que me vaya a cambiar antes de que pesque un resfriado. ¡Ahora vuelvo!

Dicho esto la pelirosa sale de la cocina con la mirada agachada. El rubio le sigue mirando hasta perderla de vista por completo al dar ella vuelta y subir los escalones hasta su habitación. El rubio vuelve la mirada al vaso tirado y el agua esparcida en el suelo. ¿Qué le sucede a Sakura? ¿Por qué está actuando de esa forma? Ella no es así. Al instante lo comprende, la pelirosa ha estado evadiendo lo que él le tiene que decir. ¿Al caso la pelirosa no quiere saberlo? Por ello, ¿está evitando que el rubio le dé la noticia? Pero, ¿Por qué? Dando un bufido rápidamente toma su decisión y sube los escalones hasta la habitación de la pelirosa quien ni siquiera se ha ingresado a ella. Se detiene en el último escalón para observarla. Está de pie frente a la puerta cerrada de su habitación con la mirada agachada y los puños apretados a los lados. Sakura no quiere saber la verdad. No quiere saber sobre ello. Pero, ¿por qué?

Da unos pasos más hasta estar cercas de ella. La pelirosa escucha el rechinido del suelo de los pasos del rubio. Solo le mira de reojo acercarse más no hace nada. Ni se inmuta. Naruto se pone aún lado de ella con la intención de poder mirarle el rostro que ahora está ocultando.

—Sakura-chan… — la llama en voz baja como si temiera que alguien más lo escuchara. —¿Por qué…?

—Oh, Naruto — dice ella levantando la mirada para encontrarse con la de él interrumpiéndolo nuevamente. — ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar abajo esperándome. Lo siento. Ahora me cambio. Yo… solamente estaba pensando. Bueno, debo apurarme antes de que el agua se hierva de más, ¿no? — dice mientras estira el brazo tocando la perilla de la habitación pero antes de que pueda darle giro el rubio se lo impide sujetándole la muñeca.

La pelirosa confundida mira hacia el rubio quien no le mira fijamente. Le da media vuelta para que ambos queden mirándose fijamente, frente a frente. Sakura está completamente sorprendida ante el extraño acto del rubio. ¿Por qué está actuando de esa forma? ¿Debería apartarlo golpeándolo como siempre lo ha hecho? No, no es el caso para ello. El joven le mira decidido con sus hermosos ojos azules. Sakura aparta la mirada y se suelta de su pequeño agarre. A él no le importa, más bien le suelta antes.

—Deja de evitarlo ya, Sakura-chan — le dice el rubio directamente al grano — Deja de hacerte la tonta y escúchame de una vez, por favor. Esto es importante — le pide. Sakura aprieta con fuerza los puños — El Hokage me ha dicho que…

—¡NO! — grita la pelirosa tapándose los oídos, cerrando los ojos y agachando la mirada. —¡No lo digas!

Naruto queda completamente sorprendido ante el acto de la pelirosa. Nunca antes la había visto de esa forma. ¿Por qué ahora?

—Por favor, no lo digas — le pide.

—¿Por qué? — le pregunta tranquilizándose.

—No quiero — responde aun en su posición. —No quiero, escucharlo. No quiero, saberlo. Prefiero que siga así.

—¿Por qué? — vuelve a preguntar. —¿Es que ya no quieres saber de él?

Sakura baja sus manos a los costados, abre los ojos y se pone derecha aunque sigue apartando la mirada de Naruto. Ahora mira hacia un lado sin algún objetivo en particular que mirar.

—Yo… — susurra sin continuar.

El silencio se apodara de toda la casa. No hay ruido alguno que acabe con aquel silencio tan infernal para ambos. Molesto por aquello, el rubio la toma de los hombros con fuerza haciéndola nuevamente fijarse en él. Sakura baja su mano a la perilla, la gira y abre la puerta. Esta da dos pasos en falso hacia atrás tropezando un poco, pero, por suerte el agarre del rubio la impide caer al suelo. Ambos se miran fijamente. Naruto molesto y Sakura confundida.

—¿Por qué lo evitas? ¿Por qué no quieres saberlo? ¡¿Es que ya no te interesa saber si ya ha vuelto?! — le grita al final sacándola de sus casillas.

Sakura se quita las manos de encima. El rubio no se niega y las quita de igual manera pero sin dejar de mirarla. La ha hecho enojar. Es peligroso eso, pero quiere saber la razón. No puede dejar que esto siga así, aunque ella tiene sus motivos y está dispuesto a saberlos en este momento.

—¡¿Crees que no me interesa?! ¡¿Crees que no he dejado de pensar en cuando regresara?! ¿En que si se encuentra bien? ¿En que si volverá hoy o mañana? Pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo más, Naruto? — le dice molesta, con histeria, con desesperación. — ¿Por cuánto tiempo más tengo que seguir pensando en él? ¿En preocuparme por él? ¿Crees que él ahora esté pensando en ti o en mí? ¿Crees que en realidad tendré alguna oportunidad con él como por fin la tuvo Hinata contigo? ¿Crees que en realidad ha aceptado mis sentimientos hacia él? Pues, ¡yo no lo creo! Ya no lo creo — Sakura comienza a decaer y perder un poco su potencia en la voz —Deje de creerlo hace algunos meses. No valgo para él. Y si no valgo para él, tampoco valdrá para mí. ¡Ya me canse de espéralo! ¡Ya me canse de pensar solamente en él! ¡Ya estoy harta! — dicho esto último la joven deja caer con fuerza un grupo de cosméticos que se encontraban en su tocador.

Naruto observa como las cosas caen al suelo y revotan. Afortunadamente ninguno ha hecho un derrame en el suelo. Sería una lástima que se hubiese manchando la alfombra.

—Ya no quiero verlo — susurra lo último pero lo posible como para que el rubio la pudiera escuchar.

Le mira detenidamente. Su mirada baja, sus puños apretados con fuerza y sus ojos llenos de ira. Sin esperarlo, la pelirosa es abrazada imprevistamente por el rubio. Sus grandes y fuertes brazos la enrollan y aprietan contra su ancho pecho. Pero aquel abrazo fue el error más grande que ha hecho el rubio y también la mejor solución. Sin poder soportarlo más, la pelirosa rompe en llanto, dejando al descubierto la tanta cantidad de lágrimas que había acumulado por un buen tiempo, las lágrimas que jamás había deseado ser vistas por alguien más y menos por el rubio. Acepta el abrazo, abrazándolo también a él. Su rostro se inunda por sus cristalinas y saladas lágrimas empapando una pequeña parte de la playera del rubio. Tal vez después de esto Sakura quiera darle un paliza, pero se lo agradecerá tarde o temprano. Cuando estás triste y/o te encuentras acumulado de fuertes sentimientos y pensamientos lo mejor es ser escuchando por alguien más. No puedes solamente dejártelos ocultos. Deben salir de alguna u otra manera. De lo contrario podría consumirte por completo.

Y ahora Naruto sabe la razón por el cual la pelirosa le ha estado evitando la noticia: ella ya no quiere saber más de él. Ya no puede soportarlo más. Se cansó de tanto esperarlo. Pero, esto no puede quedarse así, ¿o sí? No puede quedarse de esta manera. Sakura no puede odiarlo. ¿Cómo pudo rendirse? No ahora.

—Sakura-chan… — le susurra al oído —Sasuke…

—Por favor, Naruto. No lo digas — le suplica, pero él no puede dejarlo así. Ella tiene que saberlo, quiera o no.

Debe saber la gran noticia.

—…ha vuelto.

Continuara...

* * *

Espero que les este gustando. ¡No es NARUSAKU! Es SASUSAKU Asi que no asusten. xD

SrtSarten (º/_\º)/


	2. Regreso: Capitulo 2

Titulo: Regreso.

Serie: Naruto.

Personajes: Los originales de la serie no me pertenecen. Todos pertenecientes a Masashi Kishimoto.

Escritora: SrtSarten

Summary: ¿Por cuánto tiempo más tengo que esperar? ¿Qué es lo que en realidad ronda por tu cabeza? ¿Por qué justo ahora que he tomado la decisión vuelves? ¿Por qué simplemente no puedo dejar de sentir esto? Por favor, solo dime de una maldita vez. Sasuke... SASUSAKU

* * *

REGRESO

CAPITULO 2

El enunciado se impregna por completo en los pensamientos de la joven pelirosa. Ante ello, la joven oculta su rostro en el pecho del rubio y aprieta con fuerza, por la espalda, la playera de él arrugándola más. Naruto ahora no sabe si sentirse seguro o atemorizado. Está indefenso frente a una ahora molesta pelirosa con fuerza sobre humana. ¿Por qué tenía que Tsunade ser su mentora? Rápidamente a su mente llega las tantas veces que Sakura ha logrado destruir con solo un golpe el suelo, sin olvidar las tantas veces que le ha golpeado. Definitivamente es peligroso.

—Es mentira, ¿verdad? — le pregunta entre ligeros sollozos. Está parando de llorar.

—No. Es verdad. Está aquí, en Konoha — le responde.

—Debe ser una broma. ¿Por qué ahora?

El chillido de la tetera y grito de la madre de la joven los saca de aquella atmosfera. Rápidamente ella se suelta de su abrazo y se limpia las lágrimas. Su madre no ha de tardar en subir para regañarla por dejar la tetera sola en el fuego y por el agua derramada en el suelo. Y si, efectivamente la madre aparece en la habitación y llevándose una gran sorpresa. Primero mira al rubio, quien es la mayor sorpresa, ¿qué está haciendo él aquí? Es la primera vez que lo ve en su casa. ¿Ya habrá venido en otras ocasiones? Y en estos momentos, es inapropiado que lo haga. Ahora mira a su hija a quien rápidamente nota sus ojos hinchados y rojos. No hay otra suposición: ella ha llorado y mucho, pero ¿por qué? No quiere enterarse de ello ahora, no ha de ser algo bueno. Todo tendrá que ser a su tiempo. Cuenta hasta diez para después dirigirse al rubio.

—Naruto. Que sorpresa. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? — le pregunta la mujer sorprendida y amablemente.

—Yo…solo pasaba para darle una información a Sakura-chan — le responde — Ya se la he dado, así que ahora me retiro — se disculpa haciendo reverencia y dirigirse a la salida de la habitación. — Nos veremos en quince minutos en la sima de los rostros Hokage. No llegues tarde.

—No soy tu — responde la pelirosa mostrándose un algo molesta pero a la vez feliz, aunque en realidad no se sienta de esa manera, sino agradecida con él.

El rubio le sonríe, se despide de la mujer y baja los escalones hasta la puerta de salida donde se encuentra con el padre de la joven a quien le saluda y despide para al final salir de la casa a su siguiente destino.

La madre, al haber perdido al rubio de vista, vuelve su mirada hacia su única hija quien no tiene el humor del mundo para soportar los regaños de su protectora e histérica madre ahora. Aunque ahora se siente un poco mejor por haber llorado un poco y decir lo que pensaba hace unos momentos. Se encamina a la salida de su habitación para bajar los escalones, más su madre le detiene llamando su atención:

—Ni se te vaya a ocurrir, Sakura, ¿me escuchaste? — le dice la madre.

Sakura da media vuelta para observa a su madre. ¿Qué quiere decir con ello? ¿Ha hecho algo indebido? No lo comprende. La mujer Haruno le mira con ojos asesinos y de advertencia. No puede permitir que su hija sea una de esas mujeres, ella no la educo para ello.

—Recuerda que ya es un hombre casado y muy pronto un afortunado y futuro padre — le aclara su duda. — Ya es demasiado tarde. Ya has perdido tu oportunidad. No se te ocurra hacer una estupidez.

—¿Una estupidez? — ahora lo entiende. ¿Cómo es posible que su madre piense de esa manera de su propia hija? Ella jamás le haría eso a su mejor amigo ni a una amiga. — Mamá, yo nunca lo haría. Dime, ¿por qué crees que lo haría? Naruto dejo de amarme hace tiempo. Él es mi mejor amigo. ¡Por favor, mamá! Además "él" nunca me amo — decir aquello le duele en el pecho, pero no pude negarlo, es la realidad. — A nadie le importo ahora. Solo soy un estorbo — dicho esto la pelirosa sale de su habitación con prisa olvidando por completo en su estado físico.

—¡Sakura! — le grita su madre.

La pelirosa baja los escalones hasta la salida, su padre le mira y llama al escuchar a su mujer llamándola.

—¿Qué sucede, Sakura? ¿Es que no escuchas a tu madre? Te está hablando — le dice su padre.

—No me esperen despiertos. Tal vez vuelva tarde — le dice la joven colocándose los zapatos y abriendo la puerta.

—¿Vas a trabajar? ¿En tu día de descanso?

—Sí — responde — Me voy.

Abre, sale y cierra la puerta. Una vez cerrada la puerta, la pelirosa toma camino hacia un destino indefinido, lejos. No quiere estar cercas de alguien, ni de sus padres, amigos, ni conocidos. Ahora quiere estar sola, estar sola con sus pensamientos, con sus recuerdos y sus decisiones. Después de todo, a nadie le importa ella. Es solo un estorbo.

Unos quince minutos después, en la sima de los rostros Hokage, nuestro gran héroe de Konoha y todo el mundo ninja, llega sonriente y decidido, aunque un tanto preocupado por su mejor amiga. Todo aquello que le ha dicho, le ha preocupado mucho. ¿Cómo puede rendirse en un momento como este? ¿Por qué justo ahora? Enserio, es que no puede hacerlo, después de tanto. Da unos últimos pasos y se detiene frente a él. Después de tantas adversidades y años, por fin, su amigo, compañero y rival desde la infancia ha vuelto. Ese pelinegro de ojos azabaches, único descendiente del famoso y masacrado clan Uchiha, quién lucho junto a él en la batalla final y dieron la última batalla en aquel peñasco, ha vuelto, después de tanto nuevamente ha vuelto.

—Así que al final has vuelto. Creía que durarías más — le dice el rubio estando a unos metros de él. —Aunque para ser tan poco tiempo te has perdido de tanto.

—Puedo imaginármelo — responde el Uchiha mirando al rubio sin mostrar expresión alguna. Algo muy característico en él. Desvía la mirada hacia la aldea observando desde ese punto lo poco que ha cambiado ella. —Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Konoha.

—Bueno, las reparaciones están un poco lentas. Eso es porque al parecer quieren hacer algunas modificaciones un tanto modernas como…, bueno, no estoy tan al tanto de ello. Solo he escuchado algunas cosas cuando estoy con Kakashi-sensei… digo, el Hokage…

—Je — exclama el pelinegro dibujándosele una sonrisa al escuchar aquello — veo que aún es complicado ver a Kakashi como Hokage.

—Sí. Es complicado. Aún no puedo acostumbrarme.

Una fuerte ventisca pasa frente a ellos chocando contra sus cuerpos haciendo bailar sus prendas y revolotear sus cabellos. Aquella ventisca es un tanto fría, eso da indicios a que el invierno se está aproximando a la aldea. Y eso lo siente en especial el rubio quien tiene aún un poco mojada su ropa superior cuando abrazo a su mejor amiga. Aunque no es mucho, pronto se secara. A lo que le recuerda que tiene una importante charla con el pelinegro. Ambos guardan silencio y observan el viento alejarse llevándose consigo algunas cuantas hojas. No puede creer que su amigo por fin haya regresado y está vez con la mentalidad de quedarse, o eso es lo que cree el rubio:

—Volveré a marcharme — dice de repente sacando al rubio de sus planes para estar con el pelinegro.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Por qué?! Si apenas has vuelto. Y ya estaba planeando ir contigo a comer ramen a Ichiraku como lo solíamos hacer antes— se queja el rubio.

—Je, tu nunca cambias — dice. Ahora que lo recuerda el rubio es amante del ramen y en especial el que venden en ese puesto — ¿Es que no puedes ir con alguien más?

—Bueno, como te dije te has perdido de mucho — le repite. El pelinegro guarda silencio dando a entender que espera escuchar lo tanto que se ha perdido aunque en realidad no tenga tanto interés y sepa de algunos que otros — como por ejemplo: ¡MI BODA! — le grita con fuerza.

—¿Boda? — repite la palabra. —Tal vez me la haya perdido, pero estaba al tanto de ello.

—Lo sé. Te envié la invitación una semana antes para que pudieras estar presente.

—Estaba demasiado lejos como para dar marcha atrás. Además, les envié un regalo. A solo que no haya llegado — dice mientras recuerda lo difícil que se le hizo comprar aquello.

—No te preocupes. Si llego. A decir verdad, fue una sorpresa, después de todo llego dos días antes de la boda — le asegura recordando aquel pequeño paquete con dos amuletos de la buena suerte — Dar regalos no es lo tuyo, ¿verdad?

—Cállate.

Ambos vuelven a guardar silencio un poco más largo que el anterior. Aun se le hace una sorpresa que el pelinegro haya vuelto y está vez sin avisar antes su regreso. A solo que si lo haya hecho pero pidiendo al hombre de cabello blanco no decir absolutamente algo sobre ello. Pero, eso no importa, lo importe es que ha vuelto, lo malo es que volverá a marcharse, pero esta vez, ¿con que propósito? ¿Es que aún no ha terminado con su recorrido? ¿Qué tanto le falta? ¿Por qué no simplemente puede quedarse a lado de las personas que lo quieren y se preocupan por él? Bueno, no piensa meter ese tema ahora. Está seguro que si lo hace podría molestarle e irse.

—¿Cuándo te volverás a ir? — pregunta retomando el tema. —Espero que no sea pronto que hay tanto de que hablar.

—¿De qué hablar? Je, suenas como si fueses a regañarme: como un padre a un hijo — le dice divertido dibujándosele nuevamente esa sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Por supuesto que es así!

—Oye, pero si ya aclaramos lo de tu boda. ¿No me digas que también tengo que disculparme con la mujer Hyuga?

—¿Mu…u..je..er Hy…u…ga? — tartamudea no muy alegra por la forma a la que se refiere a su querida esposa. — ¡Es HI-NA-TA! Y además, ya no es Hyuga. ¡Ahora es Uzumaki!

—Ya veo, entonces: La mujer Uzumaki.

—Tks! ¡Solo llámala Hinata!

—Que fastidioso eres — le dice alejándose un poco del rubio. — Cinco días — dice de repente tomando por sorpresa al rubio. — Solo estaré cinco días. Después volveré a irme.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo más?

—No lo sé. Tal vez unos meses o un año. No estoy seguro. Aún hay algo que tengo que hacer en otro punto.

—De acuerdo, pero antes…— ahora es el rubio el que llama la atención del pelinegro dejándolo completamente sorprendido ante aquella petición o más bien orden.

Continuara…

* * *

Me adelante un poquito. Espero que les guste la segunda parte.

SrtSarten, fuera! (º/_\º)/


	3. Regreso: Capitulo 3

Titulo: Regreso.

Serie: Naruto.

Personajes: Los originales de la serie no me pertenecen. Todos pertenecientes a Masashi Kishimoto.

Escritora: SrtSarten

Summary: ¿Por cuánto tiempo más tengo que esperar? ¿Qué es lo que en realidad ronda por tu cabeza? ¿Por qué justo ahora que he tomado la decisión vuelves? ¿Por qué simplemente no puedo dejar de sentir esto? Por favor, solo dime de una maldita vez. Sasuke... SASUSAKU

* * *

 **REGRESO**

 **CAPITULO 3**

¿Cuánto tiempo habrá transcurrido ya?

Oculta dentro de aquel viejo departamento se encuentra observando a lo lejos el bailar de las copas de los arboles gracias a aquel frío y agradable viento que en estos momentos sopla. Se ha salido de casa lo más pronto posible. Ama a su madre y su padre pero en situaciones como estas, ambos se vuelven pesados, en especial la mujer Haruno y eso es porque se preocupa por su hija, pero la kunoichi no quiere meter a su familia en esto. Ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que ella está sufriendo en estos precisos momentos, o más bien de lo que ha sufrido desde que comenzó la academia ninja.

—Enamorarse es un completo lio — se dice recostándose sobre sus brazos en el marco de la ventana y dejar que el viento choque contra su rostro y haga bailar sus cabellos.

Desde que salió de su hogar no ha dejado de pensar y recordar aquellos hermosos, duros y tristes momentos que paso junto a aquel chico por el cual ha estado sufriendo y sintiendo aquellos sentimientos que se han vuelto tan profundos y han cambiado un tanto drásticamente. Aun lo recuerda, estaba locamente enamorada por él: físicamente y por lo popular que era, poco después se dio cuenta que para ella ese chico era importante tanto que se preocupó por él. Después de que se alejara de Konoha y de ellos no dudo en entrenar y volverse fuerte para traerlo de vuelto además de dejar de mirar solo desde atrás. Ha hecho tanto por él, aunque él solo le haya correspondido de una forma fría hasta el punto de matarla. Aquel recuerdo le aterra tanto que la pone nerviosa y la hace pensar nuevamente en aquellos sentimientos que ella ha tenido por él por mucho tiempo. Por último, su recuerdo más valioso llega a su mente en cámara lenta. Aquel golpe en su frente con sus dedos. Aquel gesto tan extraño pero agradable. Aquel único gesto que él le ha dedicado.

—¿A qué estás jugando, Sasuke-kun? — susurra para ella misma.

Las lágrimas están al borde de salir de sus ojos como cascadas para recorrer sus mejillas, más las detiene. ¡No! No volverá a llorar por él. ¿Por qué tiene que seguir llorando por él? ¿Qué gana con hacer aquello? No debe seguir llorando. Ya fue suficiente de tanto sufrimiento por aquel chico que la ha hecho pasar tanto dolor. Al final, ella ha sido la única enamorada en esta historia. ¿Por qué debería seguir siendo ella la enamorada y él no? Aunque le duela admitir que de las dos maneras podría perder ella, no tiene alternativa. Si no lo intenta seguirá en el mismo papel. Es momento de dejar de ser la chica enamorada y demostrarle que vale mucho y que él podría dejar de ser su único amor. Se limpia las lágrimas con sus manos y vuelve la vista decidida hacia el exterior. Debe saber de una vez por todas si ella también es impórtate para él tanto como él lo es para ella.

Otro fuerte viento se adentra por la ventana y choca contra ella. Esta es más fuerte y más fresca lo que hace que la joven pelirosa sienta un poco de frío. Por las prisas que tenía por salir de casa y huir de un largo interrogatorio con su madre se le ha olvidado cambiarse las ropas. Ya no están tan mojadas como hace un rato, pero se han puesto frías. Mira la posición del sol que está ya en lo alto. Ya ha de haber pasado un buen rato desde aquello, tal vez una hora y tanto. Si recuerda bien, el rubio le dijo que se encontraran en la sima de los rostros Hokages en unos quince minutos después de él marcharse. Pero, ella no pensó ni en lo más mínimo para ir. En cuanto dijo aquello, supo rápidamente que aquella reunión era para reunirse con el que menos tiene deseo de toparse ahora. Y aunque ahora ha tomado su decisión, no sabe si en realidad quiera estar frente o por lo menos a unos metros de distancia de él. Será complicado, pero no tiene otra opción.

El rechinar de una de las puertas del departamento la confunde y pone un poco alerta. ¿Habrá sido el viento? Es lo más probable. Ahora el rechinar de una de las tablas del suelo la hace rápidamente descartar la posibilidad de ser el viento. Ya no está sola. El departamento tiene un nuevo visitante. Se da media vuelta completamente y fija su mirada en la única puerta que se encuentra en la habitación donde ahora está. Este viejo departamento lo ha utilizado desde hace algunos meses como su refugio durante los días cuando prefiere estar lejos de los demás. Recuerda perfectamente que nadie ha tocado un pie aquí más que ella y de algunos cuantos gatos y pájaros. Se escucha el tocar y girar de la perilla y cuando está lista para atacar se detiene. Ve aquel flequillo rubio adentrarse primero antes que el rostro de la joven. La pelirosa se alivia y expulsa su preocupación de golpe. ¡Qué alivio!

—¡Sabía que estarías aquí! — dice la rubia muy feliz al encontrarse con la pelirosa abriendo por completo la puerta y adentrándose a la habitación.

—Tendré que buscarme otro escondite — dice algo decepcionada.

—Igual, lo encontrare. Eres mala para las escondidillas — se aproxima hasta ella y le extiende un pequeño pañuelo con algo dentro.

—¿Y esto? — pregunta sin comprenderlo.

—Son unas galletas que hace poco hice. Quiero saber tu punto de vista.

—¿Galletas? ¿Por qué estás haciendo galletas? ¿Qué tienes en mente?

La pelirosa no tiene otra opción. Coge el pañuelo en su mano para después desenrollarlo dejando a la vista las pequeñas galletas ocultas. Son un poco blancas y en forma de corazón. Rápidamente, la pelirosa comprende: estás galletas son para alguien especial y es obvio que no es ella.

—Creía que Sai te había correspondido — le dice mientras toma una galleta y se la llave a la boca.

—¡Claro que me ha correspondido! Pero, eso no significa que debo dejar de demostrarle lo que siento, ¿o sí?

—Ya veo — mastica la galleta unas doce veces para después tragarla sin ninguna dificultad ni asco —¡Están deliciosas! — le asegura.

—¿En verdad? ¡Genial! — dice muy emocionada la rubia.

Ambas guardan silencio por unos segundos mientras la pelirosa se lleva otra galleta a la boca para comer. La rubia la observa hacer aquel procedimiento unas dos veces más para enseguida mirar hacia sus ropas notando aquella mancha de agua en gran parte de ellas.

—¿Por qué estás mojada? — pregunta con curiosidad la joven de ojos azules.

—Un tonto accidente. Nada importante — le asegura comiéndose una última galleta. Acto seguido se sacude las manos chocando una contra la otra.

—Bueno, aunque deberías cambiarte si no quieres pescar un resfriado. He escuchado que la temperatura ha estado bajando un poco. No queremos que nuestra medico ninja principal en el hospital para niños esté ausente durante estos duros meses — le dice mientras se dirige a la puerta de salida.

—No soy la única.

—¡Oye! Agradece por lo menos que estoy preocupándome por ti — le regaña la rubia dando media vuelta rápidamente.

—Está bien. Está bien. Gracias.

—¡Mucho mejor! — dicho esto vuelve a su cometido de salir de aquel lugar.

—Sé que me arrepentiré después de esto pero: ¿solo has venido a eso?

—¡Claro que eso es importante para mí! — se molesta nuevamente — Pero, fue una buena excusa para hacerte charla un rato y ver como estabas. Si estás aquí quiere decir que no te ha caído muy bien la noticia.

¿La noticia? Eso quiere decir que toda la aldea ya sabía sobre el regreso del Uchiha. No muy alegre la pelirosa agacha la mirada para después volver a mirar por la ventana. La rubia continúa allí parada. No sabe cómo tomarse aquel comportamiento: ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Qué ella ya lo sabía? ¿Qué no lo sabía? Está apunto de hablar pero el suspiro de la pelirosa la hace detenerse. ¿Qué estará rondando en estos momentos por su mente? ¿Habrá sucedido algo? ¿Ya se habrán topado? No, es imposible. Cuando le dieron la noticia a ella dijeron que el Uchiha se encontraba siendo interrogado por unos _Anbus_ sobre los detalles importantes que tenía antes los cambios que género aquella guerra, aunque claro todos saben que este interrogatorio se refiere más a otra cosa. La orden de los Kages aun lo tiene en vigilancia. No confían al cien por ciento aún en el pelinegro.

—Ino, necesito tu opinión sobre algo que estoy por hacer.

La rubia no comprende a lo que está refiriendo su amiga, pero algo le dice que no es algo tan agradable. ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo en su mente en estos momentos? ¿Tendrá que ver con su viejo compañero?

—¿Sabes? Ya estoy harta de este estúpido juego.

Toma y gira la perilla de su ahora casi vacío departamento. Después de haber terminado aquellos papeleos sobre la nueva casa, la pareja de casados y futuros padres podrán vivir en su nuevo y propio hogar donde criaran a su futuro hijo, y todo gracias a aquel hombre de cabellos castaños: Yamato. Fue un gran detalle de su parte. Un fantástico y sorprendente regalo de bodas. Entra y cierra la puerta, acto seguido se encaminan por el pequeño pasillo hasta adentrarse encontrándose durante el camino con varias cajas de cartón llenas de sus pertenencias. La mudanza está tardando más de lo debido. Lo está desesperando. Ya lleva una semana empacando todo y le cuesta llevar las cosas. No creía que al final tendría tantas cosas. A decir verdad, todo eso, (la mayoría de las cosas que tiene ahora) son regalos principalmente por esas chicas. Y aun así, sabiendo que está casado y llegando a ser un padre sigue recibiendo regalos de su grupo de fan. Como dice su amiga " _Fiebre Naruto_ ". Se sienta sobre su cama, que es una de las pocas cosas que siguen intactas, para enseguida dejarse caer sobre ella.

—Sakura-chan…— la nombra en voz baja.

Al final, la pelirosa no se ha presentado y eso que aclaro que no era él. Estaba muy seguro que pasaría así, por ello no dudo en hablar con el Uchiha sobre ello. Está muy claro que las cosas entre ellos no irán nada bien si no hablan sobre ello y todo por la culpa del pelinegro. El rubio no debería meterse en sus cosas, pero no puede soportar el haber visto de esa forma a su amiga, definitivamente está sufriendo y no es la primera vez. Su mente viaja al pasado, en aquel tiempo cuando eran niños, en sus inicios como el equipo 7. Desde hace tiempo la pelirosa ha sentido atracción hacia el pelinegro, más esa atracción cambio a partir de sus misiones y examen chunnin. Desde ese momento, su amiga demostró que el pelinegro era importante para ella, que no podía permitir que la oscuridad lo consumiera. Hubo tanto cambio en ella y esos cambios han vuelto a presenciarse. ¿En realidad estará decidida a olvidarse por completo de su amigo? No puede negar que le gustaría en verdad que ella se olvidase de él de una vez por todas. Ya ha sufrido demasiado por él, y el maldito de su amigo no se ha preocupado por ello o por lo menos tomado en cuenta, simplemente se aleja nuevamente. Como aquella vez, cuando se marchó por segunda vez dejándola con una gran esperanza.

 _*Hace algunos minutos*_

—¿Crees que esto es un juego? — le dice el rubio muy molesto sobre ese asunto. No puede permitir que esto siga en pie. Debe haber un cambio.

El pelinegro ha volteado la mirada hacia otro lado, a un punto indefinido, solo lejos de la mirada del rubio. El viento se hace presente cada tres segundos que transcurre, haciendo danzar las copas de los árboles y los cabellos y ropas de las personas. Gracias a ello, esta definitivamente establecido que las ropas del rubio se secaran más rápido. Pasan los segundos y el joven de cabellos negros no comenta nada. ¿En que estará pensando? ¿Qué significara ese acto que ha hecho?

—Los juegos son solo para niños — dice finalmente, después de unos cuarenta segundos de espera terrible para el rubio.

—Entonces, ¿iras enserio? ¿Dejaras en claro todo?

Otro silencio por su parte. Los misterios le van muy bien a ese joven. El rubio no aparta la mirada, ni un solo segundo, de él. No quiere perderse sus movimientos por si en alguna milésima de segundo se delate con algún gesto que demuestre lo contrario a sus palabras.

—¿Por qué debería decirte lo que debo hacer? —otra vez esa arrogancia.

—¡Porque son mis mejores amigos! Esto me incumbe.

—Claro que no. Esto no tiene que ver contigo.

¿Qué no tiene que ver con él? Bueno, en algunos puntos tal vez no, pero no puede permitirle jugar de esa manera con sus sentimientos. Creía que aquel monstro que había nacido en él hace tiempo había desaparecido después de aquella batalla, pero al parecer sigue presente y eso no le está dando buenos créditos a su amigo.

—No puedo permitirte que le hagas más dallo.

El pelinegro dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro que hace enfurecer un poco al rubio. ¿Qué clase de actitud es esa? ¿Por qué sonríe? ¿Es que para él es divertido jugar con los sentimientos de los demás? Definitivamente es un idiota. El futuro padre aprieta con fuerza los puños controlando su impulso de querer golpear a su amigo; esa actitud que ha tomado lo está molestando.

—Tiene la edad suficiente para tomar su decisión. No puedo retrasar mis asuntos ahora.

Y él también tiene la edad suficiente como para hablar de ello como se debe. Si esa es su respuesta no hay otra alternativa. Él se lo busco. Tendrá que retrasar sus planes. No le permitirá que esto continué de la misma manera por otro largo año.

—Entonces, ten por seguro que no saldrás de la aldea.

—Sasuke, ¿Por cuánto tiempo más seguirás? — lanza la pregunta al aire.

Cierra los ojos y se acomoda en una nueva posición. Se gira a su derecha colocando su mano bajo la cabeza como si fuese una almohada. Todo esto lo ha cansado un poco. Debería echarse una pequeña siesta antes de que tenga que encontrarse con su querida esposa. Hoy no la ha visto debido a la mudanza y le ha pedido que vuelva a la casa de los Hyuga. No piensa ponerla en peligro llevando ahora cargando a su futuro hijo. Ella debe descansar y tener el mejor trato, y ese lugar es donde podrá estar de la mejor manera. ¿Debería llevarla a cenar a Ichiraku? No, ella no puede comer eso, o ¿sí? Él no sabe nada sobre el embarazo: sus etapas, síntomas, nada. Debería pedirle consejos a una persona especializa o leer un libro…

—Le pediré a Sakura-chan — dice reincorporándose rápidamente, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama. Leer libros no es lo suyo — Pero primero…

Se deja nuevamente caer sobre la cama estirando sus extremidades. Esto le ayuda a relajarse y concebir más rápido el sueño. Da un largo bostezo (¬¬ que me ha pegado a mi) para enseguida cerrar los ojos.

—Tomare una siesta.

Invierno está por llegar. La temperatura ha bajado de algunas veces drásticamente tomándolo por sorpresa. Necesitará nuevas provisiones y unas prendas un tanto más abrigadoras, sin olvidar más armas. Aunque la guerra haya terminado no significa que la maldad no siga en pie haciendo de la suya. Detrás de estos muros aún existen personas con mentalidades perversas que no dudara en utilizar en algún futuro para acabar nuevamente con la paz. La sed de poder en incontrolable. Él la ha vivido; sabe cómo se siente; sabe lo difícil y satisfactorio que es.

Desde ese punto alto en el centro de la aldea logra ver perfectamente la circulación en la vida cotidiana de los habitantes. Definitivamente la aldea no ha cambiado, todo sigue como lo recuerda: los puestos, las casas, los departamentos, la academia. Le gustaría caminar por las mismas calles donde solía pasar él cuando era niño para retomar viejos recuerdos pero, ahora no. Desde que se volvió un traidor y aunque haya luchado con el rubio en la batalla final, los habitantes lo siguen despreciado. Aunque no lo digan, lo puede ver y sentir en su mirada. Un traidor siempre será un traidor.

—Es más sencillo caminar en las calles de otras aldeas — se dice a sí mismo en un susurro. No todos en el mundo ninja lo conocen o por lo menos reconocen, y eso le da una gran ventaja.

Se sienta doblando la rodilla y apoyando sobre ella su brazo derecho. Seguirá observando un poco más esa cálida vista. No sabe el porqué, pero aquello le tranquiliza un poco. El viento sopla chocando contra él relajándolo un poco más. Si no fuese porque el barrio Uchiha ya no existe más, no estaría allí. Según le dijo el hombre con mascara, ahora más conocido como el sexto Hokage, tiene un departamento donde el pelinegro podrá estar a gusto durante su estancia en la aldea. Tenía pensado ir a verlo después de reunirse con el rubio, pero ahora, prefiere estar allí, aclarando su mente. No puede negar que cuando el sexto le dijo que se reunirían en la sima de los rostros Hokages lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue su ex compañera. El tener que estar nuevamente frente a frente con ella lo tenía un tanto inquieto, pero no sabe identificar a qué tipo de inquietud. Más, cuando se reunieron, solamente apareció el rubio. No quiso preguntarle nada al Uzumaki, eso no le incumbía a al Uchiha. Al final, fue informado por el mismo rubio. Exactamente no le dijo el motivo de su ausencia, pero si unas pequeñas pistas y todo ello por su presencia.

Cambia su mirada hacia el cielo por unos segundos. Parece un día agradable, más eso no dudara mucho. Puede sentir en el viento que una pequeña tormenta está por aproximarse. ¿Está misma noche? ¿Mañana? No está seguro. Vuelve su mirada a las calles de la aldea y es allí donde sin ninguna dificultad la distingue. ¿Cómo podría no ser distinguible? Sus cabellos la delatan. Es la única en la aldea con esa tonalidad tan peculiar. Su mirada no puede apartarse de ella. Le sigue de vista, ella se detiene para después dar mirar hacia arriba. Un extraño impulso en su pecho lo desconcentra haciéndolo sentir un sentimiento confundible para él. Aunque alguno piense o diga que es imposible distinguir desde esta distancia el rostro de la persona, para él no lo es. Puede ver sus ojos un poco rojos e hinchados. No quiere suponer nada y por ello lo descarta. Está por apartar su mirada de ella cuando ve que hace un extraño gesto en su rostro: ha fruncido el ceño, para enseguida dar media vuelta bruscamente haciendo bailar sus cortos cabellos para por ultimo seguir sus pasos. ¿Qué habrá sido eso? ¿Por qué tiene la sensación de que aquel acto ha sido dirigido exactamente hacia él? Se pone de pie y avanza sigilosamente sobre los techos de los edificios siguiéndola. ¿Por qué la está siguiendo? ¿Qué ganara con ello? La ve dar vuelta a la izquierda y cuando salta a edifico del otro lado la pierde de vista.

—¿Qué ha sido eso, Sakura?

 **Continuara…**

* * *

Espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo. Gracias por sus comentarios y por seguirlo. 3

SrtSarten Fuera! (º/_\º)/


	4. Regreso: Capitulo 4

Título: **Regreso**.

Serie: Naruto.

Personajes: Los originales de la serie no me pertenecen. Todos pertenecientes a Masashi Kishimoto.

Escritora: **SrtSarten**

Summary: ¿Por cuánto tiempo más tengo que esperar? ¿Qué es lo que en realidad ronda por tu cabeza? ¿Por qué justo ahora que he tomado la decisión vuelves? ¿Por qué simplemente no puedo dejar de sentir esto? Por favor, solo dime de una maldita vez. Sasuke... SASUSAKU

* * *

 **.**

 **REGRESO**

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **.**

 **.**

—Definitivamente era él.

Después de haber dado vuelta a la izquierda tomo un atajo del cual la hizo dar otro rumbo y desaparecer de la vista de aquel pelinegro. Antes de andar por esa calle logro verlo desde aquel punto lejano. ¿Qué hacía sobre los edificios mirando a los aldeanos? ¿Estaba buscando o esperando a alguien? ¿O solo estaba aburrido? Descarta sus preguntas de su mente agitando la cabeza. Eso no importa, ya nada que tenga que ver con él importa, se lo ha buscado solo. Pero, ¿ella que tipo de escena hizo cuando cruzo por esa misma calle que no tenía nada que ver con su destino? Se detiene poco a poco y analiza su actuación hace unos minutos. El girar, mirarle y dedicarle aquella expresión ¿le habrá afectado? ¿Tendrá alguna consecuencia? Su intención principal fue demostrarle que está decidida a olvidarse de él, pero está claro que su expresión demostró otra cosa; algo muy simple como: enfadada. Da un fuerte suspiro de decepción. No ha sido bueno haber hecho aquello, desde el principio debió haber seguido su camino hacia el Hospital para niños y perder un poco de tiempo allí. Necesita alejarse de pensar demasiado en ese muchacho que la ha hecho sufrir demasiado. Da vuelta sobre sus pasos y regresa a su principal camino. Aunque hoy sea su día de descanso trabajara un poco para alejarse de aquellos pensamientos tan dañinos. Será mejor evitar toparse con él durante el resto del día. Su mente está aún desordenada, necesita darle un descanso de emociones tan tontas.

Dobla a la derecha para tomar nuevamente el camino y se detiene para después regresar en sus pasos. A lo lejos logra verlo nuevamente pero sobre los techos andando de salto en salto y de vez en cuando mirando hacia la calle. ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¡Eso que importa! Se decide por tomar otro rumbo antes de ser vista nuevamente por aquel Uchiha. Cuando por fin se aleja y está segura de que lo ha perdido de vista un pelinegro se presenta ante ella tomándola por sorpresa. La joven cae en la cuenta de que estuvo a punto de morir de un infarto.

—Has de haber hecho algo malo como para que te hayas asustado de esa manera — le dice el pelinegro pálido mostrando su típica sonrisa sin verdadera emoción. El joven lleva consigo un par de bolsas de plástico con algunos productos poco visibles para ella.

La pelirosa se sujeta el pecho con la mano derecha intentado calmar su corazón por aquella sorpresa que se ha convertido en un susto. Por un momento se le vino a la mente que podría haber sido el otro pelinegro, el que ahora en estos momentos no desea ni ver en pintura. Cuando su respiración y agitación se han calmado un poco se reincorpora y mira al pálido no muy alegra por su travesura, aunque no haya sido en realidad su verdadera intención.

—Nada de nada — le responde la joven queriendo seguir su camino hacia el Hospital.

—He escuchado que Sasuke-kun ha vuelto a la aldea — le dice el joven sin hacer algún movimiento — ¿No estás emocionada por ello?

Aquella pregunta le duele justo en ese momento. Es verdad, si ella no estuviera sufriendo ahora seguramente estaría feliz el saber aquella noticia y estaría moviendo el rabo como un perro cuando ve a su amo. ¡Tonterías! Ella no es ningún perro. No es su tonto perro y él no es nada ahora para ella. Muerde su labio inferior el pensar aquello y ver claramente en realidad como se veía haciendo aquel acto emocionándose por un chico por el cual ella jamás será querida de la misma manera.

—No soy su estúpido perro — murmura apretando con fuerzas sus puños, girarse y seguir su camino dando fuertes pisadas en cada paso.

El joven pálido la observa retirarse detenidamente y un tanto confundido. Son cosas de las cuales no debería meterse, cosas de las cuales no tiene experiencia y mucho menos interés, pero hay veces que es mejor intentar ayudar de alguna manera. Pero, ¿será posible para él? Sin tomar alguna decisión definida el joven sigue su cometido andando hasta su departamento. Tiene que limpiar su hogar antes de que aquella bella rubia llegue a pasar la tarde sin ni siquiera haber sido invitada.

Ahora tiene claro cómo se veía ella junto aquel grupo de chicas enamoradas detrás de él: una gran jauría de perros removiendo la cola esperando recibir algún premio de aquel pelinegro. Con aquello visible en su mente ya no tiene intenciones de ir al hospital, ha cambiado de rumbo sin darse exactamente cuenta y ahora se encuentra dirigiéndose al pequeño lugar de entrenamiento donde solían pasar la mayor parte del tiempo cuando eran _genins._ Para empezar es el peor lugar para estar, pero no tiene otro lugar en la mente y necesita estar lejos de los demás un poco más. Ya tiene en mente lo que tiene que hacer, como actuar y como llevar las cosas, pero entre más ve claro su comportamiento estúpido en el pasado más se está decidiendo de olvidarse de él por completo. ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer? Algo, en lo más profundo de su ser, no puede negar que aún sigue enamorada de aquel pelinegro, pero otra gran parte le dice que es momento de dar vuelta a la página y seguir, demostrarle a aquel presumido que todo debe cambiar de alguna manera u otra.

Cuando llega al lugar de entrenamiento lejos de los demás, se detiene y observa a la persona que le ha ganado el lugar. Está parada frente a los tres postes gruesos de madera observándolos. Lleva puesta ropas cómodas y abrigadoras ideales para esta temporada tanto para el periodo que está cruzando ahora. La noticia cuando llego a sus oídos por parte de su amigo la lleno de inmensa felicidad. El viento fresco sopla y la relaja. Ahora se siente un poco más tranquila y por alguna razón se ha olvidado de aquellos sentimientos. La pelirosa no lo duda más y se aproxima a la joven mujer de cabellos negros con reflejos azulados hasta estar a su lado. Ella por su parte se ha sorprendido un poco al verla llegar y le mira con sus hermosos ojos perlas.

—¡Sakura-chan!

—Hola — le saluda — ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando.

—Bueno, ya he descansado demasiado en este día. Además, aún es pronto para estar todo el día encerrada. Tenía pensado ir a ayudar a Naruto-kun con la mudanza, pero me he quedado aquí retomando buenos recuerdos.

Todo para la pelinegra se ha vuelto una emoción, unos buenos recuerdos de los cuales jamás en su vida podrá olvidar. Ha pasado por grandes adversidades y nunca se había imaginado que llegaría hasta esta nueva vida de la cual está viviendo felizmente. El haber sido correspondida fue lo principal que la hizo sentirse de maravilla, después el repentino compromiso, la boda y ahora lo que más le llueve de alegría es esperar a un futuro y hermoso hijo junto a él, el formar una familia y vivir juntos es lo que ha sido su tesoro más preciado ahora. La pelirosa se siente muy feliz por ella, tanto que hasta siente un poco de envidia por aquella gran felicidad. Todo para ella se ha vuelto una historia de amor, de cuentos de hadas y para la pelirosa un caos, una mala historia de desamor de la cual espera despertar y salir pronto.

—Mejor que estar cargando cosas. Recuerda que no puedes hacer mucho esfuerzo. Aunque no lo creas el bebé ya ha crecido más, puedo verte la barriga un poco salida — le dice mirando la barriga de la pelinegra y haciendo que ella la observe igual.

—¿Enserio? Creía que con estas ropas no se notaría demasiado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Pretendes ocultarlo? Pero, si ya toda la aldea lo sabe.

—Pues… la verdad… —comienza a decir la joven mujer demostrando timidez y nervios.

La pelirosa no capta aquel comportamiento. ¿Al caso alguien en la aldea no sabe sobre su embarazo? Es imposible. ¿Cómo puede que alguien no lo sepa si el rubio no ha dejado de dar saltitos por la noticia?

—¿Eh? ¡¿Tu padre no lo sabe?! — le pregunta casi dando un grito por lo sorprendente de aquello. Esperaba que lo hubiese sabido su padre en segundo lugar después del rubio.

—No, no lo sabe. Y creo que tampoco Sasuke-kun — le responde esperando alguna reacción un tanto emocionante o algún comentario relacionado con él. — Aun no encuentro la manera de cómo decirle. Es algo complicado. Naruto-kun y yo tenemos pensado decírselo cuando nos hayamos mudado por completo.

—¿Y es por eso que la ocultas usando ropas flojas? — le pregunta sin tomar en cuenta el nombramiento del pelinegro.

La pelinegra ha notado un poco de sequedad en el tono de la joven sin haber cambiado su expresión de alegría. Aquello la deja un poco pensativa. Definitivamente tiene que ver con el pelinegro Uchiha, ¿habrá sucedido algo entre ellos dos? Se ha enterado hace un rato que el excompañero de su querido y de su amiga ha regresado de su viaje, pero no ha sabido nada más que eso, a decir verdad, esa era la principal razón por la que iría a visitar a su querido esposo, para saber la noticia relacionada con él.

—Sí, es por eso — le confirma.

—Bueno, entonces no perdamos tiempo y ayudemos a Naruto a terminar la mudanza. Entre más rápido sea revelada la noticia más probabilidades hay de que este feliz tu padre, ¿no? — le dice demostrando su entusiasmo a su amiga levantando los puños al aire.

—Sí, tienes razón.

—¡Bien! Entonces les pediré ayuda a los demás. Entre más seamos más rápido terminaremos. Hasta es posible que hoy mismo terminen. ¡Nos vemos en el departamento!

Dicho esto la pelirosa comienza a retirarse dejando nuevamente sola a la pelinegra a como era en un principio. Por su parte, la joven embarazada, después de sentir alegría por aquella gran ayuda, se dispone a estar pensativa mientras la ve irse y perderla de la vista. ¿Qué habrá sido aquel comportamiento, esa sequedad en sus palabras, aquel desvió e ignorancia? ¿Habrá algo del cual no esté enterada aun? Mira nuevamente a los pequeños postes de madera para después mirar el cielo que aún sigue despejado y agradable. Si desean terminar hoy la mudanza como ha dicho la pelirosa será mejor empezar ahora, porque con la lluvia presente que se aproxima será imposible completarlo.

.

.Minutos después.

.

Alguien no deja de tocar a la puerta. El fuerte ruido lo ha hecho despertarse un tanto asustado y confuso. Odia ser despertado de esa manera, ¿a quién se le ha ocurrido venir a molestarle cuando ha caído en los brazos de Morfeo? Da un largo bostezo que provoca que sus ojos se humedezcan amenazando con salir una o dos lágrimas. Se estira por completo sobre la cama e intenta retomar las energías para ponerse de pie, pero le es imposible al principio. Cuando escucha la voz de la pelirosa al otro lado de la puerta, por fuera, lo hace despertar un poco, ¿qué hace ella aquí? En seguida la voz de la pelinegra lo hace sorprenderse aún más. ¡¿Qué hace su esposa aquí?! Rápido se pone de pie y dirige a la puerta de entrada donde al abrirla se sorprende aún más encontrándose con otros de sus amigos: el pelinegro pálido, la rubia, el castaño con los tatuajes rojos en la cara, su compañero canino, el de cejas pobladas y el que siempre piensa que todo es problemático.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué están aquí todos ustedes? — quiere saber el rubio muy confundido por su inesperada presencia frente a su puerta.

—Bueno, ellos han aceptado en ayudarnos, así podremos terminar la mudanza más pronto — le responde su querida esposa mostrándole su tierna sonrisa que lo cautiva.

—¿Enserio? ¿En verdad lo harán? — pregunta alegra ante su ofrecimiento.

Todos asienten con una sonrisa. Eso es muy agradable para el rubio. Sin pensarlo dos veces les da el paso para entrar a su pequeño departamento donde sin perder ningún minuto más comienzan a tomar cajas ya cerradas para llevárselas hasta su nueva casa.

—Entonces, nos iremos adelantando — dice el castaño llevando consigo dos cajas en el lomo del canino blanco con las orejas de otro color: Akamaru, y otra en su brazo.

—Hinata ya nos ha dado la llave para ir metiendo las cosas — le informa el joven de cabellos negros sujetos en una coleta, quien lleva otras dos cajas y mostrándole la llave al rubio.

—Ok, se los agradezco — les responde el rubio observando cómo cada uno toma una caja y se la lleva.

Tanto como el pálido y el chico de cejas pobladas toman una caja y se disponen a seguir a los otros dos para dejarlas en la nueva casa que no esta tan lejos de allí. El rubio los ve retirarse para después observar que la rubia y la pelirosa se han puesto a guardar algunos objetos que aún siguen en sus respectivos lugares, tanto como los trastes.

—Sakura-chan ha tenido esta fantástica idea — le informa su querida esposa posándose aún lado de él.

—¿En verdad? — quiere saber el rubio dirigiéndose a su amiga quien le dedica una sonrisa sin dejar de hacer su trabajo.

—Creo que… está tratando de no pensar en él — le murmura muy bajo la pelinegra siéndole imposible a las otras dos chicas escuchar de lo que están hablando.

Aquella suposición no hace muy feliz al joven hombre. Observa a la pelirosa haciendo su trabajo mientras ella charla con la rubia sobre si guardar aquello con lo otro para hacer más espacio en la caja tanto como guardar las cosas conformen van. Ambas acceden por guardar sección por sección para evitar extravió de alguna cosa para después cerrar la caja y seguir con otra. Si su amiga en realidad está haciendo esto solo para no pensar en el pelinegro quiere decir que ha tomado una decisión de la cual no será bueno en un futuro. Sin evitarlo da un suspiro y se disculpa con su querida esposa quien le da un beso y sale del departamento sin avisar su rumbo, solo que no demoraría. La pelinegra duda un rato, pero no cuestiona nada y deja que se vaya. A continuación se dirige con sus dos amigas a quienes les ayuda a guardar los demás objetos para después dirigirse a la habitación donde comienza des-tender la cama y doblar las fundas y sabanas. ¿A dónde habrá ido su querido esposo? ¿En que estará pensando?

A lo lejos, saltando de techo en techo el rubio no deja de buscar mirando en todas direcciones. ¿Dónde se habrá metido su amigo? Sigue andando durante unos minutos más y se detiene en lo alto de uno de los edificios. El cielo se encuentra despejado sobre su cabeza pero a lo lejos, hacia el horizonte, logra ver una capa grande de nubes negras dispuesta a dejar caer su furia sobre su próximo destino, que no hay duda que será la aldea de Konoha. Eso hará que la mudanza se retrase otro día más. Avanza un poco más hasta toparse en la sima de los rostros Hokages, pero nada. Vuelve y toma otro rumbo hacia el campo de entrenamiento y tampoco. ¿Dónde estará? Sigue y toma la decisión de ir a buscarlo donde solía ser el barrio Uchiha, tal vez ha ido hacia allí, pero ese lugar ya no existe, entonces recuerda el departamento que el sexto Hokage reservo para él cuando regresara. Da un paso hacia atrás para regresar e ir por otro camino hacia aquel departamento y es allí cuando lo ve a lo lejos, en la sima de la academia ninja. ¿Qué estará haciendo allí? Sin dudarlo salta y se dirige hacia él. Cuando llega a unos metros de él no lo toma por sorpresa, al parecer el pelinegro ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Aun así, es imposible tomarlo de esa manera, es muy listo y siempre está atento a su alrededor. Sin pedirle su permiso se sienta a su lado y observa casi lo mismo que él: la explanada de la academia. El pelinegro no dice nada durante unos minutos, solo le ha visto de reojo cuando llego y volvió su vista al punto de hace un rato. El viento comienza a soplar y eso afirma la aproximación de aquella tormenta.

—¿Recordando viejos tiempos? — le pregunta el rubio al comenzar a tener recuerdos cuando miro la explanada.

El pelinegro asiente sin decir alguna palabra. El silencio vuelve entre ellos dos y eso sin soportarlo más desespera al rubio.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? — le pregunta el pelinegro ganándole en volver a hablar.

Sin embargo, no le dice sobre la mudanza ni lo relacionado con la pelirosa sino:

—No exactamente, solo quiero saber, ¿Qué haces aquí y no descansando en el departamento? — quiere saber —Vieras que nos tomó decidir cuál departamento darte.

—Así que tú también eres cómplice.

—Sí. Teníamos en mente restablecer el barrio Uchiha, reconstruir las casas que se perdieron o por lo menos unas cuantas, pero sabíamos que si lo construíamos nuevamente pronto, te la pasarías allí encerrado y oculto durante todas las visitas — le comienza a confesar — Sabes, es momento que des vuelta a la página y sigas. No digo que te olvides de tu familia, sino que, tomes otro camino del cual te haga volver a ser el Sasuke de antes, o uno mejor.

—Je, nunca cambias — le dice mientras dibuja una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Otro silencio reina sobre ellos, pero uno más corto que el anterior y es porque el rubio no puede negarse más a decirle y hablar sobre ella. No ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que hablaron pero, puede que haya pasado el tiempo suficiente para saber qué sucederá entre ellos, más el pelinegro le evita poniéndose de pie.

—Tal vez, deba ir a visitar ese departamento — le avisa.

—Sí, tienes razón. Pero, antes, quiero pedirte un favor — le dice poniéndose de pie al igual que él quedando frente a frente a diferentes alturas. — Verás, necesito más manos para completarlo…

.

.

.

—¡Esta es la última caja! — dice satisfecha la rubia cerrando la caja y entregándosela a su querida pareja quien la toma y sale de la casa.

La pelinegra se aproxima a la rubia para agradecerle y juntas admirar como los demás muchachos se disponen a mover las piezas de la cama: el rubio junto al pelinegro se han dispuesto a mover el colchón mientras que el muchacho de traje verde y el otro de la coleta mueven el soporte de la misma. Los cuatro con un poco de dificultad salen del departamento y se dirigen a la otra casa, mientras que el de cabello castaño oscuro lleva consigo el ventilador y las sabanas tanto como la almohada junto a su fiel compañero. Dentro de la casa solamente quedan la rubia y la pelinegra quienes admiran a los seis retirarse demostrando su fuerza. Admiran por un instante el lugar verificando que no quede alguna otra cosa y esperan el regreso del rubio por si hay algo que desee hacer antes de irse para siempre de aquel departamento. Para suerte de todos han terminado de hacer la mudanza antes del comienzo de la lluvia. Ya se ha nublado un poco y el atardecer amenaza por oscurecer muy pronto trayendo consigo la noche. Pero hay algo que les preocupa y que no les ha dejado estar tranquilas durante lo último de la mudanza: en cuanto el rubio llego junto al pelinegro, su amiga la pelirosa tomo dos cajas consigo y se retiró del departamento en dirección a la nueva casa de la pareja de casados sin ni siquiera dirigir la mirada a los recién llegados. Los únicos presentes en ese momento eran ellas dos. Ninguno de los cuatro comento algo al respecto sobre ese comportamiento, en realidad, decidieron continuar con la mudanza. Según lo que les dijo el rubio, cuando el pelinegro y él llegaron a la otra casa, les informaron (los que estaban allá) que la joven se había retirado en cuanto dejo las cajas devuelta al departamento, diciendo que seguiría ayudando con lo que faltara, y cuando volvieron se dieron cuenta que ella ya no había regresado. Sin pensarlo dos veces el rubio estuvo a punto de ir en busca de ella, pero su querida esposa le dijo que la dejara, que ella volvería, y si no fuese de esa manera era mejor dejarla.

—Sakura-chan no ha vuelto — dice la pelinegra preocupada.

—Sí, era de esperarse — le dice la rubia llamando la atención de la pelinegra. Aquel comentario la hace pensar en varias preguntas que tiene ganas de soltarle para saber lo que sucede.

—Entonces, ¿tú sabes en realidad lo que sucede? — opta al final por esa simple pregunta que es fácil de saber su respuesta con aquel comentario.

—Y no es nada agradable — le confiesa — pero él se lo ha buscado por completo — esto último hace tener más preguntas a la pelinegra, pero ya no pregunta más porque frente a ellas aparece _La Reina de Roma_.

Sin ninguna de las dos esperárselo su amiga la pelirosa aparecer en el departamento, no tiene rasgos de haber sufrido algún mal sentimiento. Da unos últimos pasos hasta estar frente a ellas quienes no apartan la mirada y muestran una expresión preocupada que incomoda a la joven.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? — quiere saber ella mientras se acaricia la cara intentando encontrar algo que haya llamado la atención de sus amigas sin algún éxito y eso la alivia.

Ambas la observan hacer aquello pero ninguna de las dos dice algo respecto a lo que están pensando y preocupando. A la pelinegra le encantaría saber con más exactitud lo que sucede, pero prefiere quedarse por ahora con lo que está sospechando, tal vez sea mejor para otra ocasión, en el algún momento en el cual la pelirosa quiera comentarlo o hablarlo con ella.

—Vaya, veo que ya han terminado — dice sorprendida la joven de ojos verdes al notar el departamento vacío.

—Sí. Y no gracias a tu ayuda — le dice la rubia cruzando los brazos. La pelinegra por su parte se altera ante aquel comentario. Esperaba que la rubia fuese más discreta sobre ello, pero se ha equivocado. —¿Dónde te has metido? No me digas que te fuiste a descansar y dejarnos todo el trabajo a nosotros, ¿eh?

—Nada de eso — le confianza — Todo es culpa de Shizune. Me la he encontrado durante mi regreso.

—Aja — dice la rubia sin querer retomar el tema. —Como sea. Vamos. Iremos a celebrar la finalización de su mudanza en la nueva casa.

—Me parece buena idea — dice la pelirosa pero sin moverse de su lugar —Necesitaremos un buen sake para celebrar, ¿no lo creen?

¿Sake? Ambas jóvenes se sorprenden ante aquella propuesta de la joven de cabellos cortos y cuando menos se lo esperan ella vuelve a retirarse prometiendo verlas en la casa nueva del rubio y la pelinegra en unos minutos, llevando consigo un delicioso sake. La observan irse nuevamente sin decir algo para detenerla; porque no hay necesidad de hacerlo, porque como se lo ha dicho anteriormente a su amiga rubia: ella ya ha tomado su decisión y no piensa retractarse ahora hasta ver algún cambio, algún buen resultado, y si no es así, habrá perdido todo.

Poco después de haberse ido nuevamente de allí, baja la velocidad de sus pasos y anda tranquilamente dando cortos pasos sin alguna prisa. Le duele tener que hacer eso, pero ahora es complicado para ella aquello. Su amiga la rubia lo sabe, pero la pelinegra no y eso la tiene un tanto preocupada, es como decirle a su amiga que no confiesa en ella. Cuando tenga la oportunidad hablara con ella sobre ello para tenerla al tanto y no se preocupe por sus extraños comportamientos, también tiene pensado decírselo a su mejor amigo, pero teme a que el pelinegro se entere de alguna manera por el rubio. Y es que si no hace algo pronto esa vida para ella continuara y no quiere eso, quiere algo diferente, algo que la haga tener más ganas de seguir en esa historia, algo que la inspire y motive a seguir despertando todas las mañanas para iniciar un nuevo día. Pero, ¿Cómo podrá lograrlo si no ha tenido el valor de encontrarse con él cara a cara? Debe hacerlo, debe decírselo, debe demostrárselo. Tal vez algunas pequeñas rondas de sake le hagan soltarse para dar los primero pasos que la llevaran a lo que desea.

—¡Prepárate, Sasuke-kun!

.

.

 **Conitnuara…**

* * *

Espero que les siga gustando.

Aun falta mucho de la historia y lamento la demora. Es que con eso de la Universidad es complicado.

Gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir la historia :3

SrtSarten fuera! (º/_\º)/


	5. Regreso: Capitulo 5

Título: **Regreso**.

Serie: Naruto.

Personajes: Los originales de la serie no me pertenecen. Todos pertenecientes a Masashi Kishimoto.

Escritora: ** SrtSarten**

Summary: ¿Por cuánto tiempo más tengo que esperar? ¿Qué es lo que en realidad ronda por tu cabeza? ¿Por qué justo ahora que he tomado la decisión vuelves? ¿Por qué simplemente no puedo dejar de sentir esto? Por favor, solo dime de una maldita vez. Sasuke... SASUSAKU

* * *

 **REGRESO**

 **CAPITULO 5**

* * *

Las luces son encendidas en el interior de la casa. La noche ha caído por completo y dentro de nada una tormenta azotara contra la aldea, pero eso no les impedirá celebrar su gran éxito llevado acabo en tan solo una tarde. Los nueve ninjas y el canino se encuentran dentro de la nueva casa de la muy pronto nueva familia Uzumaki Hyuga. Todos han ayudado en acomodar la pequeña sala que ambos han conseguido comprar hace algunos días pero que no habían estrenado antes (ya les han quitado el plástico que los mantenía protegidos del polvo). Hace unos momentos la joven rubia salió rápidamente por unas botanas tanto por algunos refrescos, otros han ayudado aportando más comida chatarra y a cortesía de la pelirosa un buen sake que enseguida fue multiplicado —comprando más— por el joven de coleta y el pálido. Mañana todos tendrán que levantarse temprano para seguir sus deberes pero eso ahora no importa, todos desean celebrar y pasarla bien por ahora. Para darle más emoción, el joven de cejas pobladas invito a la joven de cabellos castaños, tanto como el Inuzuka a su compañero Aburame, y el Nara al Akimichi. Aun no se han presentado en la residencia, pero no tardaran en llegar si es que no les llega primero la lluvia volviéndoseles un obstáculo.

Los hombres se han dispuesto a tomar asiento mientras comentan de algunas cosas sobre lo fácil que fue traer todo gracias al trabajo en equipo y lo increíble que fue cuando el pelinegro demostró que no le hacía ninguna dificultad ayudar con solo un brazo, quien ahora se encuentra a unos metros lejos de ellos, de pie observándoles y escuchando de vez en cuando, ya que sin tener control de él mismo, sus ojos vagabundean de vez en cuando hacia la zona donde se encuentran las tres mujeres ninjas de pie frente a la mesa, solamente atento a esa joven que ni una sola vez le ha dirigido la palabra desde que llego. Por su parte, las tres se han dispuesto a servir en algunos platos —que ya ha lavado la pelinegra— la comida chatarra y en vasos desechables refresco y en otros pequeños vasos —también lavados— un poco de sake. Cuando ya lo tienen listo, la pelirosa y la rubia toman los recipientes llevándolos hasta los jóvenes, dejándolos sobre la pequeña mesa central de madera. Ellos agradecen y sin dudarlo más comienzan a consumirlo. Cada uno toma un vaso, los únicos que han tomado uno con sake son: el Nara, el Inuzuka, el pálido y la pelirosa.

—¿Estás segura de beber eso? — quiere saber su amigo el rubio al verla sujetar el pequeño vaso con sake.

—¡Por supuesto! — le responde muy decidida su amiga—¿De qué te preocupas, Naruto? No es la primera vez que lo bebo — agrega sin negarse a dejarlo nuevamente en su lugar.

Nadie más la recrimina ante su acto, ya que todos saben que está diciendo la verdad, además, ya no es una niña como para andar diciéndole que debe o no debe hacer —la mayoría ya ha cumplido más de los veinticinco años—. Sin tomar más importancia continúan con su cometido de comentar ahora sobre lo difícil que es estar trabajando, los papeleos y los jaleos que se crean cuando no ordenas bien los papeles cuando se los tienes que entregar al Hokage —decir, el reporte—, otros prefieren cambiar de tema ya que aquello les recuerda que les tocara hacerlo pronto nuevamente por las posibles misiones de mañana, mientras que otros como por ejemplos la rubia no puede evitar recordar aquella noche de "Despedida de Soltera" hacia la joven Hyuga, —hace aproximadamente un año y medio— donde fue la primera vez que tomo más de lo debido. Fue una noche muy divertida de la cual sinceramente ninguna de las jóvenes ninjas olvidara en su vida; se la pasaron de maravilla conviviendo juntas y asistiendo a pequeños lugares como bares, el karaoke y entre otros como un pequeño show de "Streepers". Recuerda perfectamente como la pelinegra se negaba a ser bailada por un hombre semidesnudo y que le ofrecía el ser tocado, a decir verdad, todas sintieron esa misma pena, pero cuando menos se lo esperaron, la joven pelirosa se había pasado de copas y ya estaba perdiendo la cordura. Fue suerte que lograron sacarla de allí, pero lo que le dolió mucho fue escuchar aquellos comentarios imposibles de olvidar. Sería algo interesante verla de esa manera, pero a la vez no, ¿Qué tal si repite aquellas escenas? O peor aún, quedar en ridículo, aunque le encantaría ver la expresión del pelinegro al escuchar aquello. Sin más que poder hacer la deja seguir su cometido. Solo la tendrá vigilada, y no es la única que la tendrá de esa manera. El rubio no ha dejado de negarse en su mente sobre ello, pero la opinión que le gustaría saber más es sobre el pelinegro quien ahora mismo ha apartado la mirada y se encuentra mirando por la gran puerta de cristal que da hacia un gran patio trasero.

La celebración continúa en lo que queda de la noche. Hace algunos minutos, después de haber empezado llegaron los demás invitados sin ni siquiera perderse de la botana. Se han apresurado en llegar ya que la lluvia ya había comenzado a azotar sobre la aldea, sin embargo todos se la están pasando de maravilla conviviendo entre ellos, menos el pelinegro. Desde el principio debió haberse negado el estar allí y haberse ido a su nuevo departamento para descansar. No ha descansado desde que llego y se siente exhausto. El reloj dejado sobre un pequeño mueble cercas de él indica que ya son más de las diez de la noche, aunque él siente que fuese más tarde. Da un suspiro silencioso que nadie capta, ¿y quién lo iba a captar si están bien entretenidos charlando y bebiendo? Hace tan solo unos minutos, el rubio tanto como la rubia y los recién llegados se han animado en probar también el sake, el cual les pareció muy delicioso. Por su parte, el joven de ojos azabaches no ha tomado más que un vaso con refresco en todo lo que lleva del rato con ellos, no solo por el hecho de que no quiere meterse entre ellos o sobre el hecho de que le hace falta un brazo, sino por no querer llamar la atención. Sabe que si se mueve todos dirigirán su mirada hacia él, o puede que no lo sea, pero prefiere no arriesgarse a alguna de las consecuencias. Ha tomado asiento en una silla que hace un rato su amigo le ofreció para sentarse, después de insistirle muchas veces que se uniera a ellos sin algún resultado bueno.

Todos ríen en sonoro sobre algún comentario que el pelinegro no ha logrado poner atención y prefiere no ponerle importancia hasta que la ve ponerse de pie y dirigirse junto a la pelinegra hacia un pequeño pasillo, le da algunas indicaciones para después la pelirosa agradecérsele e ingresar al mismo. La joven mujer de ojos perlas regresa junto a los demás. Es la única que no ha bebido sake por motivos de salud hacia el embarazo, ya debe cuidar muy bien a ese pequeño ser que en algunos meses no tardara en desarrollarse más y nacer. Lo quiere tanto, es un tesoro muy valioso tanto como su querido esposo, quién al verla llegar a su lado nuevamente la toma de la mano y sonríe. Y no son los únicos que hacen presente frente a sus amigos su perfecto amor, la rubia se apoya en el brazo de su querida pareja —el joven pálido— quién sin dudarlo le ha tomado por un instante su mano acariciándola. El pelinegro observa aquellos actos de reojo tanto como el pasillo por donde la pelirosa se ha ido, para después volver su mirada hacia el cielo oscuro y nublado por la ventana, tanto como el caer de la lluvia. ¿Por qué no simplemente se va de una vez? ¿Qué es lo que lo detiene?

— _¡Maldita sea!_ —maldice en sus adentros.

Por otra parte, la pelirosa ha dado por fin con el baño, el cual, al parecer, ha sido lavado. De seguro habrá sido la pelinegra al enterarse que al final se quedarían todos a celebrar en la nueva casa. Baja la taza del baño y se sienta sobre ella. Ya está sintiendo los efectos del sake en su cuerpo. Está siendo muy fuerte, lo está soportando más de lo que se había propuesto. No recuerda exactamente cuántos tragos lleva, pero está segura que ya son más de los siete. Apoya sus codos sobre las rodillas y sobre sus manos la cabeza; se siente un poco mareada; debería dejar de beberlo por un rato, por lo menos hasta que el mareo se le haya pasado. Ha tenido suerte que, cuando se levantó y pregunto a su amiga dónde se encontraba el baño, no se haya caído al suelo ni mucho menos temblarle las piernas delatándola. Aunque, bueno, no le importaría que los demás vieran que ya está mareada, pero él es la que la hace detenerse. No puede demostrarle esa debilidad a ese pelinegro. Se golpea con fuerza en las mejillas intentando que de esa manera el mareo se le baje y pueda continuar con los demás como si nada hubiese pasado. Espera hasta que transcurren minutos más y enseguida se pone de pie segura y comprueba que el mareo es menor que hace un rato. Se dirige al lavabo para lavarse las manos y el rostro para después mirarse en el espejo lo que quería comprobar. ¡Qué suerte! No parece que hubiese perdido el control, sigue pareciendo normal como desde hace un principio. Se seca las manos y la cara para volver a mirarse, tiene suerte de no haberse maquillado, es muy raro cuando lo hace, ¿debería comenzar a hacerlo más frecuente? Lo pensara en otra ocasión. Sin perder la motivación que ha logrado se dispone a salir del baño, pero cuando sujeta la perilla para salir, se detiene en seco cuando el cuarto de baño es iluminado imprevistamente más de lo debido por un rayo para enseguida seguirle un escandaloso trueno que resuena en toda la casa y poco después la luz desvanecerse de su alrededor, dejándola cegada en una inmensa oscuridad. A lo lejos escucha algunos gritos de susto por parte de alguna de sus amigas y después comentarios sobre lo que ha sucedido. Abre la puerta dispuesta a salir del cuarto de baño para dirigirse a sus compañeros, pero su cuerpo le falla y sin poder evitarlo cae al suelo de rodillas para después sentarse sobre sus piernas.

La luz no tarda en volver y dar visibilidad a los presentes. Eso ha sido algo demasiado inesperado para ser una tormenta tranquila. Algunos se miran para enseguida comenzar a reírse al verse sus rostros un tanto asustados y sorprendidos. El rubio gira su cabeza un poco para comprobar que el pelinegro continúe en su mismo sitio y es así, solo tiene la mirada fija hacia el pasillo que da hacia uno de los cuartos y el baño. No comprende porque tiene la mirada fija allí hasta que ve a su mejor amiga, la pelirosa, salir de ese pasillo con una expresión normal. Enseguida su rostro se ilumina con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a los demás:

—Me pareció haber escuchado gritos, ¿en verdad fueron ustedes? — les pregunta a todos cuando llega junto a ellos y sin poder resistirlo más comenzar a reír.

Algunos ríen, mientras que los que han gritado se delatan justificándose el por qué habían gritado. Sinceramente aquello había sido imprevisto, y como todos estaban concentrados en la plática se les olvido por completo que estaba lloviendo. Sin temer a un nuevo relámpago que pueda tomarlos por sorpresa, continúan su cometido conviviendo entre ellos tomando y comiendo más.

El reloj lamentablemente ya ha marcado las once con cincuenta minutos, dentro de poco será media noche y la verdad a todos les gustaría seguir durante un rato más, pero desafortunadamente mañana hay trabajo que continuar. Sin más que poder hacer algunos deciden por retirarse, pidiendo disculpas por su temprana retirada y agradecimiento por la invitación, más los otros desean continuar. En la nueva residencia Uzumaki Hyuga, se han quedado para continuar la celebración y convivencia los propietarios de la misma, el pálido para acompañar a su hermosa rubia, el joven de coleta alta, la pelirosa y para sorpresa de todo el pelinegro. Cuando la joven embarazada ha visto que se quedaran un rato más no lo ha dudado más y ha disidido ir junto a la rubia por un poco de comida a uno de los puestos cercano.

—¿Crees que tengan hambre? — le pregunta la pelinegra mientras espera que la rubia se coloque los zapatos.

—Eso no importa, lo que importa es que no se queden sin comer algo. El sake tanto como el alcohol hace más efecto cuando lo tomas directo — le informa la rubia por las otras tantas veces que ha ido a beber con sus compañeros de amigos.

—Ya veo. Pero, ¿no crees que deberíamos invitar a Sakura-chan?

—Sí, deberíamos, pero… — dice la rubia mirando hacia el lugar donde se encuentran sus compañeros y rápidamente dar un vistazo al pelinegro quien sigue en el mismo sitio de vez en cuando mirando hacia ellos. — estoy segura que si ella sale de aquí, él también lo hará.

—¿Qué quieres decir? — quiere saber la pelinegra intentando captar lo que su amiga le ha dicho — Oh, ahora entiendo. Es por eso que no se ha ido.

—Y también la razón por el cual ha aceptado.

Sin decir más, ambas salen de la casa llevando consigo una sombrilla en dirección a un puesto de comida para traer a los demás. Por suerte la lluvia ha bajado su intensidad, así que tendrán que apresurarse, si no quieren ser sorprendidas por ella.

Por su parte, el rubio no le ha parecido bien dejar ir a su querida esposa sola sin su compañía, pero se siente un poco más tranquilo el saber que la rubia la acompañaría. Cuando ha visto que han cerrado la puerta, vuelve la mira a sus amigos quienes siguen con una nueva ronda. La pelirosa ayuda a serviles más a cada uno y un poco a ella. Después de darse cuenta que el sake le estaba haciendo efecto no dudo en bajar su consumo y comer más _chucherías_ que tomar. El rubio se gira hacia el pelinegro y le llama con la mano.

—¡Vamos, Sasuke! ¡Deja de comportarte como un desconocido y únetenos! — le comienza decir el rubio para enseguida ponerse de pie por si le da un "no" por respuesta.

—Te he dicho que estoy bien. Además, es hora de que me vaya — le dice el pelinegro poniéndose también de pie al verlo acercarse.

—¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué?! No seas aguafiestas. Hinata e Ino han ido a traer comida. Por lo menos queda a cenar — le dice mientras le deja caer en el hombro izquierdo su mano derecha. —¡Además…! — llama más la atención —¡No has bebido ni un poco de sake!

—No lo quiero.

—Pero, ¿por lo menos lo has probado? No puedes decirle no a algo que nunca has probado. ¿O lo dices por la comida?

—Lo digo por ambas cosas. Estoy muy cansado. Tal vez sea para la próxima.

—Esa próxima se volverá larga. Con eso de que te iras dentro de cinco días otra vez, no estamos seguros de cuando regresaras — le recrimina el rubio.

Sin percatarse nadie, la pelirosa escucha atentamente aquella conversación y en específico de esa noticia que no estaba enterada. ¿Y cómo lo iba a saber si ella misma negó saber sobre él nuevamente? Aun así era de esperarse, ¿no? Siempre es así con él.

—Cállate — le dice sin molestia el pelinegro al rubio.

—¿Enserio? — todos prestas atención ante la propietaria de aquella voz —¡Eso es una mala noticia! — prosigue mientras se pone de pie y se dirige a ellos con uno de los pequeños vasos con sake —Son muy pocos días. Con más razón deberías quedarte a beber con nosotros, ¿no lo crees?

Dicho esto la pelirosa le extiende su brazo ofreciéndole el vaso con sake. Todos observan curiosos ante la respuesta del pelinegro, pero en especial por el comportamiento tan repentino de la pelirosa que ninguno de los presentes se esperaba, bueno, solamente el Nara, quién no tiene ni idea de lo que está sucediendo entre ellos dos y la verdad, ni le importaría. Como dice en la mayoría de las cosas: es muy problemático.

El joven la observa con sus penetrantes ojos azabaches confundido: ella ha dibujado en su rostro una sonrisa que no sabría exactamente si es falsa o verdadera. Se lo piensa unos momentos, si accede tendrá que quedarse otro rato más, eso conllevaría a pasar más tiempo con los demás, y si no acepta podría recibir una tache nuevamente, una más de las tantas que ha recibido en lo largo de su vida.

—¡¿Vas a tomarlo o no?! — le regaña la pelirosa ahora atrayendo más la atención y sacando sospechas al pelinegro de coleta, y mucha confusión en el joven de Uchiha. —¡Mi brazo se está cansando! ¿Sabes?

Sin poder soportarlo más en sus pensamientos, suelta un bufido para enseguida tomar el vaso con sake. El rubio le sonríe alegre por aceptar y sin pensarlo dos veces lo hace acercarse a la pequeña sala sentándolo justamente a su lado. La pelirosa los observa andar juntos, recreando momentos inolvidables, cuando ellos eran un equipo. Sonríe y se alegra, pero esa alegría se desvanece en sus adentros cuando recuerda que, se supone, debe actuar de una manera indiferente hacia él. ¿Lo habrá logrado en su mayor parte? Parece que sí. Da media vuelta para volver hasta ellos cuando, sin que los demás se enteren, se detiene para recuperar la cordura. Ha sentido un pequeño mareo, no tan fuerte como el de hace un rato. Toma aire y continúa andando, sentándose en una de las sillas aun lado del rubio y del Nara.

Unos quince minutos después, las otras dos jóvenes regresan a la residencia con dos bolsas cargadas de platillos para todos. Cuando han entrado, no han podido evitar ver que el pelinegro se encontraba junto a los demás conviviendo —si se le podría decir a eso aunque no hablara la persona—. Las bolsas son colocadas en la mesa y sin dudarlo la pelirosa se pone de pie para ayudarlas a distribuir los diferentes platillos. Observa que han traído justamente un platillo para cada uno y aparte una orden extra por si algunos no hubiesen llenado con eso. Le colocan a cada uno de los recipientes unos palillos con una servilleta para enseguida ser entregado a cada uno de ellos. La rubia y la pelinegra son las que se encargan de llevar los platillos a los cuatro (la de ojos azules a su pareja y amigo el Nara; y la pelinegra a su querido esposo y el tercer pelinegro), mientras que la pelirosa acomoda los de sus amigas y el de ella. Los hombres agradecen el aperitivo o más bien dicho la cena a ambas. Sin discutir, cada uno se dispone a abrir su platillo para probar las delicias en su interior, a excepción del pelinegro Uchiha:

—¿Necesitas ayuda? — le pregunta el rubio con una sonrisa al ver el pequeño problema que tiene su amigo.

—No. No la necesito — asegura el pelinegro dejando sobre la mesa el platillo para después abrirlo sin ninguna dificultad. —Gracias por la comida — murmura para enseguida dar una probada la cual disfruta. Había olvidado por completo que desde que llego no ha comido algo para llenar su estómago; solo ha bebido agua y un poco de refresco.

—En verdad, no tengo hambre — le asegura la pelirosa a la pelinegra.

Toma otra probada a la comida sin perderse de reojo lo que está sucediendo a su lado izquierdo. Pero las dos han bajado el volumen de su voz impidiéndole escuchar lo que sigue de la conversación. Y mucho menos puede escuchar ante las sonoras carcajadas de los otros ante un comentario divertido del pálido.

—Sakura-chan, deberías comer por lo menos un poco. Has bebido mucho, ¿no? Ino-chan me ha dicho que es malo beber mucho con el estómago vacío — le dice la pelinegra después de bajar la voz a petición de la otra joven.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero, en realidad no tengo hambre. Tal vez sea la comida chatarra. No te preocupes. Si me da hambre en un rato más, comeré. Te lo prometo — le promete alzando su dedo meñique.

No tiene otra alternativa. Siempre se le ha hecho difícil convencerla de alguna u otra manera. Acepta sin más que hacer, toma su plato y se dirige junto a su querido esposo quien le ha reservado un espacio a su lado. Pocos segundos la pelirosa se les une para seguir la diversión, y vaya que la han seguido por un buen rato. El reloj finalmente marca la media noche, o más bien más de la media noche. Ha transcurrido mucho tiempo que para ellos en realidad ha sido nada. Las risas continúan, tanto como los recuerdos inevitables. Al final, han abierto otra botella de sake. La pelinegra es la que ahora sirve a los demás y eso porque los que han tomado de más ya no pueden servirse sin derramar a los lados. Esta es la octava del pelinegro y por suerte no le ha afectado tanto como esperaba, tal vez sea porque no es la primera vez que lo bebe después de haber comenzado su viaje, pero tampoco como para perder la cordura. Por otra parte, los demás ya han comenzado a perderse o bueno, encontrarse con su lado sensible o más divertido. El Nara no puede evitar ya el soltar algún comentario que los haga reír, en especial a la rubia; el pálido solo consigue recibir malos comentarios del rubio por sus divertidos enunciados inesperados sobre su miembro que, la mayoría toma como divertido —tanto como el Uchiha—, ya que es típico de él; por otro lado la rubia se ha puesto más cariñosa con su querida pareja tanto que hasta parece un chicle a su lado; el rubio de igual manera dice tonterías que hace reír y de vez en cuando ofensiones hacia el pelinegro por sus partidas; por último la pelirosa también ya ha perdido la cordura después de haber bebido una tercera, tanto que no puede evitar reírse de cada tontería que suelten los demás. La única sobria al cien por ciento es la pelinegra. Los observa divertida, pero siempre atenta a su querido marido.

—Oh, miren la hora — dice de repente el de coleta alta poniéndose de pie un poco con dificultad — Es momento de que me vaya — les avisa.

—Sí, nosotros también — dice el pelinegro pálido ayudando a su querida rubia ponerse de pie. Por suerte aún puede ponerse de pie y andar bien.

—¿Enserio? ¡Qué mal! — se pone triste el rubio pero tienen razón.

—También es tarde para ti, Naruto-kun — le informa la pelinegra. — Mañana tienes asuntos importantes, no lo olvides.

—Es verdad. ¡No es justo! ¿Por qué tenemos que trabajar los viernes? Deberían dejarnos descansar también ese día.

—¿Qué les parece si continuamos mañana en la noche? — propone Shikamaru dando un pequeño bostezo que rápidamente los demás imitan menos los otros tres pelinegros.

—¡Me parece bien! — dice el rubio.

—¡Cuenten conmigo! — dice la pelirosa.

—¡Yo también! — se une la rubia.

—No puedo quedarme atrás, ¿o sí? — argumenta el pálido.

La pelinegra asiente con una sonrisa, mientras que el pelinegro no responde. El Nara no insiste ante ello y se retira diciendo antes que mañana les dirá con exactitud dónde y a qué hora, además de que le avisaría a los demás. La rubia junto al pálido igual se despiden dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida por donde el Nara ya se ha retirado. El rubio y la pelinegra le siguen detrás agradeciendo todo y disculpándose por las molestias, pero antes de que puedan irse por completo son detenidos al escuchar, al interior de la casa, el fuerte grito de la pelirosa regañando ¿al Uchiha?

—¡¿Cómo que no iras?! — grita tan fuerte que hasta el pelinegro de coleta de seguro ha alcanzado a escuchar aun con la lluvia haciendo su escandalo al caer sobre los techos. —¡¿Por qué siempre eres así?!

Los cuatro rápidamente vuelven sobre sus pasos hasta poder ver la escena sin interrumpir, desde un punto seguro. Pareciese algo confuso a primera vista, pero sabiendo que la pelirosa ha bebido de más, eso queda descartado. Los cuatro saben perfectamente que la cerveza es la culpable de aquel comportamiento y no son los únicos que lo han notado, desde su posición desafortunadamente insegura, el pelinegro observa a la pelirosa quien tiene los ojos clavados en él, fulminándolo con la mirada. No esperaba sinceramente que la pelirosa se dejara ganar por el alcohol. Permanece en silencio cosa que molesta a la joven kunoichi.

—¡Respóndeme! ¡No te quedes callado! — el rubio observa no muy seguro aquello, más la rubia está más que atenta como si fuese una película de drama —¿Qué es lo que pretendes solamente alejándote de nosotros? ¡¿Es que en verdad ya no quieres que estemos a tu lado?! ¡¿Por qué no simplemente dejas de una vez a un lado tu tonta actitud _cool_ , presumida y arrogante?! — suelta las preguntas casi con las tantas ganas de soltarle también un puñetazo, pero solo se limita a sujetarlo por el cuello de la camisa acercándolo un poco hacia ella.

—Debemos detener esto — comenta el rubio a sus amigos preocupado por lo que podría pasar.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Naruto-kun— dice la pelinegra.

—Tranquilos. No se preocupen — les asegura la rubia tratando de calmarlos y asegurarles que no sucederá nada — Esperemos un poco más.

La pareja de casados y futuros padres, no dan mucho crédito a la petición de la rubia, ¿y si en realidad la pelirosa pierde más la cordura y comienza a golpear al pelinegro o destruye la casa? Aquellos pensamientos alteran a los dos, pero al ver que la rubia no muestra algún indicio de preocupación como esa, aceptan. Al igual que ella, ambos observan y escuchan lo que está sucediendo. Más el pelinegro no se siente de la misma manera. No le tiene miedo a la pelirosa, pero aquel comportamiento tan repentino lo ha tomado por sorpresa y no sabe cómo actuar ante ello. Lo más conveniente, según él, seria permanecer aun en silencio hasta que se le haya pasado todo aquello o simplemente retirarse sin tomar importancia, pero, ¿Por qué no puede irse? ¿Por qué le preocupa? ¿Qué es lo que hace que no pueda simplemente ponerse de pie y decir adiós?

— Dime… — continua la pelirosa; de repente su actitud se ha tranquilizado o solo ha disminuido, no están seguros los presentes — ¿Por qué nos haces esto? ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta lo tanto que sufro? ¿Es que no te interesa lo que sienta por ti, el cómo me siento, el cómo estoy en estos momentos, en los años en los que no has estado? — su voz aumenta nuevamente y vuelve a disminuir — Dime…¿sigues pensando que te quiero? ¿En verdad lo has tomado en cuenta alguna vez? O, ¿solamente me has estado ignorado como todos estos años?

La joven espera alguna respuesta de las tantas preguntas que le ha lanzado al pelinegro, pero ninguna es respondida, cuando se da cuenta que él no tiene pensado responderlas se da por vencida en ese instante. Se aleja de su mirada y lo suela para enseguida dar media vuelta en dirección a la salida.

—Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabes? — le dice en voz baja siendo escuchado solo por él. —Por favor, ¡deja de creerte la víctima de una maldita vez y valora lo que tienes a tu alrededor!

Dicho esto la pelirosa toma vuelo hacia la salida, ni siquiera se ha detenido para despedirse de sus demás amigos. Los cuatro le siguen de vista hasta perderla en la oscuridad de la noche bajo aquella noche lluviosa. El único que se gira para mirar al pelinegro es su amigo quien lo fulmina con la mirada haciéndole saber que siempre ha sido el culpable de ello. La rubia y el pálido se miran entre ellos dos y toman la decisión de dejarla sola por una parte, pero por otra no están tan seguros por el estado que tiene ahora la pelirosa. Lo más conveniente sería dejarla sola para que ella puede así ordenar sus pensamientos adecuadamente, mas eso es imposible sabiendo que ella no está del todo sobria. Y dejarla andar sola por las calles de la aldea de Konoha, bajo aquella noche de tormenta seria la peor idea del mundo de parte de sus amigos.

—Sakura-chan…

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

Gracias por los que están siguiendo mi historia! :)  
Aun falta mucho para que termine, así que emocionense más ;)

Lo bueno esta por llegar pronto o tal vez ya haya empezado para algunos.

Sin más que decir, me despido por hoy.

SrtSarten fuera! (º/_\º)/


	6. Regreso: Capitulo 6

Título: **Regreso.**

Serie: Naruto.

Personajes: Los originales de la serie no me pertenecen. Todos pertenecientes a Masashi Kishimoto.

Escritora: **SrtSarten**

Summary: ¿Por cuánto tiempo más tengo que esperar? ¿Qué es lo que en realidad ronda por tu cabeza? ¿Por qué justo ahora que he tomado la decisión vuelves? ¿Por qué simplemente no puedo dejar de sentir esto? Por favor, solo dime de una maldita vez. Sasuke... SASUSAKU

* * *

REGRESO

CAPITULO 6

* * *

—¡Ya para de una vez!

Corre casi a siegas bajo aquel inmenso manto de lluvia, esquivando casi al momento del choque los objetos y muros que se encuentran en su camino, más eso no le impide seguir su objetivo, la lluvia no es un obstáculo, jamás lo será. Sigue su paso andando por las calles de la aldea y sube en los edificios hasta detenerse en el balcón de aquella habitación, toma la manija para poder deslizar la puerta, sin conseguir que haga su función: la puerta corrediza tiene seguro. Golpea con los puños y poca fuerza los cristales de la puerta y pega su frente en ella. ¿Por qué esta cerrada? ¿Siempre la ha cerrado? ¡Maldición! La decepción se apodera de su mente y su cuerpo, no le gustaría para nada entrar por la puerta principal, delataría todo y crearía un caos que no les corresponde a los propietarios de este hogar enfrentar ni mucho menos estar enterados. Por suerte, con poco de ayuda de un farol de la calle, logra ver un poco del interior de aquella pequeña habitación informándole que no hay nadie en su interior. ¿Eso será algo bueno o malo? No sabe ahora como interpretarlo. Vuelve a fijar su mirada en el interior y nota un grupo de cosméticos tirados en el suelo, los mismos que la mañana anterior fueron derribados de un golpe por aquella joven ninja médico. Siente como la furia quiere apoderarse de él al recordar las palabras que la pelirosa le confeso, de aquellos sentimientos y pensamientos que ha tenido guardados durante todo este tiempo, todo lo que ha estado sufriendo desde la segunda partida del pelinegro, toda su tristeza y preocupación…. Se muerde el labio inferior, se aparta de la puerta y sigue su cometido en su búsqueda. Debe encontrarla cuanto antes. ¿Por qué nadie le ha escuchado cuando debían? Sabía que no debía haberla dejado tomar demasiado, aunque claro, gracias a ello, le ha dicho al pelinegro un poco de lo que debería saber, aunque no lo suficiente, pero de esa no es la mejor manera para solucionar las cosas. Todo esto es culpa de su amigo. Debería ya aclarar las cosas de una maldita vez. Lo único que está haciendo es hacerla sufrir como siempre lo ha estado haciendo, desde aquellos tiempos. Salta de techo en techo para después bajar y tocar tierra, mira hacia todos lados, hasta los pequeños espacios concurridos esperando hallar con ella sin resultado. Esperaba que volvería a su hogar, que estuviera descansando ya en cama, pero no fue así. ¿Dónde se habrá metido? ¿Dónde se encuentra ahora? Solo espera que donde ahora este, sea en un lugar con un techo y suelos y paredes secos para poder pasar una noche fría y tan tormentosa como esta.

—Sakura-chan…

...

¿Es que no piensa parar la lluvia de una vez?

Sentada sobre uno de los nuevos y cómodos sillones, observa el caer de la lluvia a través de la gran puerta de vidrio que da hacia el patio trasero de la casa. Ha vuelto a aumentar su intensidad, nada agradable sabiendo que su querido esposo ahora no se encuentra en casa. Se recuesta en el respaldo, dejando descansar su cuerpo cansado. Para ser solo tres meses, sus energías disminuyen demasiado, es una suerte que su amiga la rubia y el pálido pelinegro se quedaran al final para ayudar a limpiar el poco desorden que habían hecho, pero es una lástima que haya terminado de esa forma. En cuanto su esposo salió detrás de la pelirosa, no paso ni medio segundo cuando el pelinegro se retiró sin previo aviso por la puerta trasera. No tiene en claro que es lo que está sucediendo entre ellos dos. Ellas no han tenido un tiempo a solas para poder charlar sobre ello como solían hacerlo desde antes que el Uzumaki se uniera a ella, después de la boda. Debería hacer algo, así como la pelirosa lo hizo con ella. Ayudarla en su camino amoroso, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por dónde podría comenzar? Nunca antes ha tenido una conversación estable con el pelinegro y es posible que jamás la tengan porque no tienen algo en particular de que hablar solo de la Haruno. Sí, allí podría empezar, o mejor aún, saber con exactitud qué es lo que ronda por la cabeza de la pelirosa. Tiene que saber con exactitud un poco de los sentimientos de su amiga, saber qué es lo que está pensando ahora del pelinegro ¿Por qué el amor es tan complicado?

Cierra los ojos mientras recuesta la cabeza en la cabecera del sillón. El sueño se está apoderando de ella, ya lleva un rato que siente que sus ojos se le cierran sin permiso de ella. Los abre de golpe para después darse unos ligeros golpes en las mejillas para intentar despertar. No puede dormirse, debe esperar a su querido rubio y recibirlo como toda una buena esposa, o podría hacer una excepción esta vez. El reloj ya ha mercado las dos y veinte de la madrugada, y eso que deberá levantarse temprano para prepárale el desayuno a su querido, no le gustaría para nada dejarlo ir con el estómago vacío. Sin poder aguantarlo más, sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse dándole victoria al sueño, pero despierta de golpe al escuchar el abrir de la puerta. Rápidamente fija su mirada en el pequeño pasillo que da a la puerta de entrada, escucha como cierran la puerta, el caer de los zapatos para después escuchar sus pisadas adentrándose más. Se pone de pie sin ninguna dificultad y se dirige hacia él. Él se detiene y la mira aproximarse, ella le contempla mientras sigue su paso hasta estar frente a frente con él. Ha creado un charco de agua por lo empapado que está. La pelinegra se aproxima a un conjunto de cajas que contienen algunas pertenencias, de una de ellas encuentra una toalla, la desdobla y enseguida comienza a secar un poco de su rostro y cabellos.

—Pescaras un resfriado — le dice con su dulce voz demostrando su preocupación. —Será mejor que te des un baño caliente.

Sin esperar respuesta de él, la joven mujer se dirige al cuarto de baño a paso veloz, el rubio le observa retirarse para después seguirla a paso lento mientras observa a su alrededor que la basura y los trastes usados ya no se encuentran en las mesas. Al darse cuenta de aquello hace que se pregunte y se preocupe. Cuando llega al baño la ve manejando las llaves de la regadera comprobando y entibiando el agua. Poco a poco la tina comienza a llenarse y el cuarto de baño a llenarse de vapor. Mete la mano y comprueba que el agua está en una temperatura agradable y benéfica para el estado actual de su querido esposo. Se seca las manos y cuando se da media vuelta se da cuenta de su presencia. Nota que tiene la mirada perdida en el caer del agua de la regadera, ¿en que estará pensando? ¿Algo le estará preocupado? ¿Será la pelirosa? Bueno, ella también lo está, pero ahora la persona que le preocupa es él. No quiere que se enferme y a él tampoco. Será mejor que le diga lo que la rubia le comento antes de irse, tal vez de esa manera lo tranquilice, se despreocupe un poco de la pelirosa y se preocupe ahora por él mismo.

—Naru~

—¿Tú has limpiado sola? — le interrumpe sin alguna expresión en su rostro y tomando por sorpresa a la pelinegra.

—¿Eh? — ella duda durante unos momentos, ¿eso es lo que le está preocupando ahora? ¿por eso es que tiene esa expresión?

—Perdóname — se disculpa muy arrepentido por el mal papel que ahora ha hecho como esposo —Por mi culpa has estado esperándome despierta, ¿verdad? Lo siento. No debí haberte dejado sola. Te deje con una gran carga.

—Naruto-kun — murmura su nombre. Sin esperarlo a la pelinegra se le dibuja una tierna sonrisa — No te preocupes — le asegura — No lo he hecho sola. Ino-chan y Sai-kun me ayudaron a limpiar antes de irse. Supusieron que tardarías mucho y me aconsejaron que me fuese a dormir, pero no podía dejarte solo. Así que espere tu regreso.

—Hinata… — susurra su nombre sin apartar su mirada de aquella tierna y hermosa sonrisa que se ha presenciado en su rostro.

—Sabes, creía que tu cara de preocupación era más por no haber encontrado a Sakura-chan — le confiesa — ¿o si la has encontrado?

Le mira fijamente obteniendo la respuesta que esperaba: "No la ha encontrado". Resulto como había previsto la rubia. Eso quiere decir que ha de ser un buen escondite. Vuelve su mirada a la tina, el nivel del agua ha subido un poco pero no lo suficiente, mientras espera a que se llene lo suficiente se dispone a buscar el champú, estropajo y jabón corporal, además de una nueva toalla ya que esa que lleva su esposo ya ha absorbido bastante.

—No te preocupes demasiado — le pide sin dejar de hacer sus actos —Ino-chan ha dicho dónde podría estar.

—¿De verdad? Para saber eso quiere decir que no es la primera vez.

—Puede ser. Así que, despreocúpate. Ella dijo que iría a echar un vistazo. Si no se encontraba allí, aseguro que volvería para avisarnos — hace una pequeña pausa mientras calcula el tiempo. —Ya ha pasado un buen rato desde que se fue, eso quiere decir que ha acertado, ¿no?

—Sí, eso espero — dice sin dejar de observarla.

—¡Aquí esta! — se dice a si misma encontrando el champú entre las cosas de una caja aun lado de la puerta del baño.

—Por cierto, ¿y Sasuke? — le pregunta llamando su atención.

—¿Sasuke-kun? — repite su nombre no dándole una buena noticia con su expresión — Cuando me di cuenta, se había ido por la puerta trasera.

—Ya veo. Típico de él.

Dicho esto el rubio deja caer la toalla ahora mojada a un lado para enseguida comenzar a quitarse la parte de arriba de sus prendas. La pelinegra le observa hacer su acto formulándose algunas preguntas en su mente y es que tanto como él, ella también le gustaría saber ¿qué es lo que está esperando el pelinegro? ¿Qué lo hace ser de esa manera? ¿Por qué no deja en claro lo que sucederá? ¿Solo estará jugando con su amiga? A veces, la pelinegra llega a pensar que la pelirosa estaría más feliz sin pensar en el pelinegro.

—Bueno, iré a preparar la cama. ¡Disfruta el baño! — le dice la pelinegra dirigiéndose a la salida.

—Sí, gracias — agradece el rubio mientras la observa retirarse y antes de que pudiese tomar la perilla de la puerta, le sujeta la muñeca sorprendiéndola y haciéndola mirarle el rostro.

Ambos se observan por unos momentos y es el rubio quien rompe la tensión sujetándole el rostro y aproximándolo al suyo para darle un tierno y apasionado beso. La pelinegra no le hace esperar y le besa de la misma forma para después abrazarle el torso, y el de igual manera la abraza con sus fuertes brazos. Para su mala suerte, la falta de aire los hace separarse. Ambos se miran mientras intentan tranquilizar su respiración y agitación. En realidad, no es esperaba aquel beso, y le encantaría volver a repetirlo tanto como él.

—Sra. Uzumaki, ¿le gustaría darse un baño con su querido esposo? — le pregunta de forma picara — Porque en cierto modo, la casa aún no ha sido estrenada como se debe, ¿o sí?

Rápidamente el rostro de la pelinegra se colorea de un rojo intenso hasta el punto de parecer un gran tomate. Para llevar, ya un tiempo, juntos, ella sigue siendo muy tímida y vergonzosa; tan inocente, como siempre lo ha sido, pero solo cuando se refiere a él. ¿En realidad es tan irresistible para ella? El rubio sonríe de oreja a oreja cuando esa agradable respuesta se presenta por parte de ella, la vuelve a abrazar y besar de la misma manera para poco a poco quitarle sus ropas sin parar de besarla. Después de todo, su cansancio y desvelada tendrán otra razón.

...

Observa como la lluvia deja caer su furia sobre la aldea de Konoha sin ninguna piedad, ahogando cada una de sus calles y esquinas más escondidas, desde el marco de aquel gran ventanal. Este es un buen escondite, no hay duda alguna, además de tener una espléndida y agradable vista de la cual ninguno ha tenido envidia por apoderar, y para ser un departamento sin alguien viviendo está muy bien cuidado. ¿Será que es muy visitado? Vuelve su mirada al interior de la habitación fijándola sin distracción en aquel joven cuerpo con vida recostado en el suelo. Tal vez, sea un buen escondite, pero no para pasar una noche como esta o por lo menos no tan bueno para esa persona. Recorre el cuerpo con la mirada sin perder detalle alguno de sus prendas y estado. Está muy empapado y eso podría traer malas consecuencias para su salud, pero no hace nada, sigue observándolo hasta que un ligero rayo ilumina todo a su alrededor, decir, nada.

Para comenzar, ¿por qué la ha seguido al final? Ese no era su verdadero propósito. Se supone que salió de allí para dirigirse exactamente a su nuevo departamento, descansar y dormir todo lo que no ha podido conseguir hasta la mañana siguiente, pero sin poder evitarlo la ha seguido hasta aquí. Creía que se desplomaría durante su corrida en alguna de las calles, pero ha logrado llegar hasta aquí sin alguna dificultad. Lo que le sorprendió mucho fue que antes de quedarse dormida ha murmurado aquellas palabras. No puede negar que no las ha escucho claramente porque ha sido así, todas y cada una de ellas dirigidas exactamente hacia él. Y es que en cierto modo tiene la culpa de todo ello. Todo es verdad, no hay mentira alguna. Es el culpable. Debe decirle de una vez lo que en realidad sucederá entre ellos y dejar de hacerla creer esas cosas. Cierra los ojos por unos momentos y los abre a los pocos segundos volviendo a mirarla deteniéndose en su rostro un poco hinchado delatándola que ha llorado en este día, y todos saben la razón tanto como él.

Aparta la mirada volviéndola hacia la lejanía de aquella noche tormentosa. Debe planear la mejor manera para aclarar las cosas con esa joven pelirosa y es que, es momento de que aclare algunas cosas, como el hecho de según todos "él estar jugando con ella". Se pone de pie y sin ninguna dificultad se quita la capa que lleva puesta ahora. Por suerte no se ha mojado mucho y es de gran ayuda para contraer este frío. La extiende en el aire para después dejarla caer sobre el cuerpo de la joven. No es mucho, pero si lo suficiente como para delatar su presencia. Debería mejor llevarla a su casa o llamar a alguien que venga por ella, pero si es así se delataría más. Que complicado es ayudar cuando no quieres que nadie se entere de quien fue. No hay otra alternativa. Da media vuelta con la vista hacia el manto lluvioso. Si tiene suerte, puede que vuelva antes de que ella despierte por su capa y así librarse de ser descubierto.

Tal vez, después de todo no fue una buena idea que volviera a la aldea ahora. Definitivamente, no es un gran partido para ella. No se merece toda esa atención, todo ese amor, todas esas lágrimas… ¿Por qué no puede ser honesto de una maldita vez? Baja del ventanal y cierra procurando no hacerla rechinar, evitando el paso del viento frío y que alguien más pueda entrar. Apoya su pie para hacer impulso y antes de dar aquel salto, le da un últimos vistazo, dejándola allí sola en aquella noche sin alguna compañía como lo ha hecho desde hace algunos años.

¿Qué es lo que te hace detenerse tanto?

Sasuke…

* * *

 **Continuara...**

* * *

Perdón por la tardanza. Tuve un pequeño problema con la laptop. Ya ven que luego le pega la loquera y comienza a actualizarse sola, además de que la universidad no es tan fácil. Te acorta mucho tu tiempo de ocio. :(

Espero que les siga gustado y perdón por lo corto que es. Es que no sabia donde partirla. Jajaja y es que hasta aquí termina el primer día del regreso de Sasuke. Más emoción en el siguiente capitulo :3

Sin más que decir me retiro.

 **SrtSarten Out! (º/_\º)/**


	7. Regreso: Capitulo 7

Título: **Regreso.**

Serie: Naruto.

Personajes: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos pertenecientes a Masashi Kishimoto.

Escritora: **SrtSarten**

Summary: ¿Por cuánto tiempo más tengo que esperar? ¿Qué es lo que en realidad ronda por tu cabeza? ¿Por qué justo ahora que he tomado la decisión vuelves? ¿Por qué simplemente no puedo dejar de sentir esto? Por favor, solo dime de una maldita vez. Sasuke... SASUSAKU

* * *

REGRESO

CAPITULO 6

* * *

El amanecer hace su majestuoso espectáculo en el horizonte, avanzando lentamente haciéndose paso para iluminar los rincones de la tierra. La lluvia ha parado finalmente, después de haber llovido durante la ausencia de la luz solar. Las aves alzan al vuelo cantando con armonía la bienvenida de un nuevo día, tanto como los otros tantos y pequeños animales que de sus escondites comienzan a salir haciendo su labor de cada día. Pero no todos ahora sienten ese deseo y esa armonía. Toma con sus manos la manta que la cubre hacia su rostro para ocultarlo de los rayos del sol que están comenzando a atravesar la ventana. Aun no es momento para despertar, aún necesita dormir, no ha dormido lo suficiente, le duele la cabeza y siente la irritación y cansancio en todo el cuerpo. Se acurruca con aquella manta intentando encontrar una nueva postura para volver a caer en los brazos de Morfeo, sin éxito. El sol sigue haciendo de la suya y eso la irrita más. Sin más que poder hacer para recuperar el sueño, se destapa el rostro, se gira para estar boca arriba y fija su mirada en el techo con algunas pequeñas telarañas al comenzar. Sostiene la mirada en esa dirección durante unos segundos que se vuelven pasajeros para enseguida reaccionar y darse cuenta que no se encuentra en su habitación. Se reincorpora de golpe y mira su alrededor: vació, sucio y frío. ¿Por qué está en ese lugar? ¿Qué ha sucedido? Siente una punzada en la parte izquierda de su cabeza, la sostiene con su mano izquierda e intenta darle unos pequeños masajes presionando. Siente un fuerte dolor en ella y más por haberse levantado de esa forma. Intenta recuperar los recuerdos, el por qué fue que se ha quedado a dormir en ese departamento, más es imposible, no logra recordarlo con exactitud, lo único que logra recordar es el festejo en la casa nueva de la pareja de casados la noche anterior. Recuerda algunos compañeros, haber bebido, comido chucherías y… al pelinegro Uchiha. Como pequeñas ráfagas simultaneas en pequeños fragmentos los recuerdos vienen a su mente muy desordenados. Intenta ordenarlos de alguna manera, sin resultado, lo único de lo que está segura es que el pelinegro ha vuelto y que esta vez no dejara que vuelva a suceder como siempre ha sido. Deja salir un largo suspiro que vuela en el aire. Si está aquí quiere decir que algo bueno no sucedió: ¿Qué habrá pasado? Le encantaría estar segura de ello.

Estira sus brazos hacia el cielo tanto como todo su cuerpo. Dormir en aquel frío suelo es peor que dormir en el suelo del bosque, por lo menos allí hay un poco de comodidad por las hierbas y la tierra. Aparta la manta a un lado y cuando está por ponerse de pie vuelve su mirada a esa oscura manta que, viendo perfectamente es en realidad una capa. ¿De dónde ha salido? ¿La ha traído con ella? La vuelve a tomar con sus manos y examina un poco, se pone de pie y la extiende en el vuelo para observarla mejor. No recuerda para nada el haberla sujetado antes, pero le es muy familiar. El intentar recordar nuevamente le hace sentir otra punzada. Será mejor que por el momento no piense en lo ocurrido anteriormente. Dobla la capa sin dificultad para así llevársela consigo. Tal vez, después de que se le quite el dolor de cabeza pueda intentar recordar sin molestias. Se encamina hacia la salida del departamento, abre la puerta y sale sin ninguna irrupción. Le encantaría volver a casa, darse una ducha y cambiarse, pero teme el encontrarse con sus padres quienes no dudaran en querer saber que ha sucedido con ella. ¿Y si pide hospitalidad en casa de su amiga la rubia?

—No sería una mala id~ ah, ah, _achu!_

Sin poder controlarlo, comienza a estornudar unas cuantas veces más hasta sentir la mucosidad querer salir por su nariz. Los absorbe antes de que puedan salir y se frota la nariz como si de esa manera pudiese dejar de estornudar otra vez. Eso no se lo había esperado. Enfermarse, no es una buena señal. Mira hacia la dirección que va hacia la casa de su amiga la rubia y luego la que va hacia su casa. Ahora no podrá ir con su amiga, si se entera que se ha resfriado de seguro le pondrá una regañada muy dura, ya que esa fue la primera advertencia que le dio. Solo espera que sus padres no estén en casa ahora.

.

Se ha levantado un poco tarde, pero no se arrepiente de nada. Termina de ponerse sus ropas y cepillarse los dientes. Es una suerte que la lluvia haya terminado, así habrá más probabilidad de que se cumplan nuevas misiones. Cuando sale del cuarto se dirige exactamente a la cocina, donde la encuentra terminando de preparar el _bento._ La pelinegra le saluda con una pequeña sonrisa que en enseguida el rubio la hace ampliarla al él sonreír con su fantástica sonrisa. Cuando está frente a ella observa lo genial que le ha quedado el _bento_ : es fabuloso y tiene todas las proteínas necesarias para un buen desayuno. Le agradase con otra sonrisa y enseguida con un beso en la frente que la pelinegra recibe con mucho cariño y amor. Le encanta esos detalles. Lo ama.

—¿Estás segura del querer quedarte aquí? Puedes ir con tu familia. No le pasara nada a la casa — le dice el rubio tomando del _bento_ una pequeña zanahoria.

—Sí, estoy segura. Además, estoy con mi familia— responde acariciando su vientre.

Aquel gesto lo hace sentirse especial tanto que sus mejillas se sonrojan un poco y su sonrisa se amplia de oreja a oreja. La noche anterior, aunque haya terminado mal la fiesta, para él fue fantástica. Pasar ese tipo de noches, ¿a qué hombre no le gustaría? Y algo nuevo: en el baño. El recordar aquello lo hace rascarse la cabeza por los nervios. La pelinegra no comprende, pero igual le sonríe. No puede evitar el sonreír cuando él lo hace, es como una epidemia, la contagia de felicidad. Tapa el _bento_ con cada una de sus tapaderas y con el pañuelo para después entregárselo.

—¡Que te vaya bien, querido!

—Sí, gracias. Prometo no volver tarde — le asegura plantándole otro beso pero ahora en los labios.

Se despide de ella y sale de la casa, pero antes de poder dar un paso afuera se regresa y da un grito que altera a la pelinegra. La joven embarazada sigue los pasos que ha dado su querido rubio y cuando llega se lleva la misma sorpresa pero no tan exagerada como la de él. Ella observa un poco inquietante a la persona que está del otro lado sin algún gesto específico y es que la noche pasada no fue muy agradable que digamos lo que sucedió.

.

Ha tenido una gran suerte. Sus padres no se encuentran en casa y ha entrado sin ninguna dificultad. Ahora se encuentra bajo el chorro caliente de agua de la regadera, dejándolo empapar su cuerpo y calentarlo. Después de esto se pondrá ropa que pueda arroparla y tomara unos medicamentos para así poder estar mucho mejor. Lo único malo es que llegara tarde al hospital y eso de igual manera traerá sospechas. Cierra el paso del agua, exprime su cabello, toma la toalla y se seca todo el cuerpo. Cuando cree que todo está seco se enrolla la toalla en el cabello, a continuación se pone su bata de baño y sale del cuarto de baño en dirección a su habitación. Por una parte le encantaría quedarse en casa para descansar, pero si lo hace corre el riesgo de que sus padres la vean, por ello mismo no ha levantado los cosméticos tirados y ha dejado el baño como lo encontró. Solo espera que lleguen cuando el baño se haya secado por completo o la mayoría. Se aproxima a su guarda ropa donde saca unos pantalones blancos un poco más largos que los que suele usar, una playera de manga larga (sudadera) color rojo oscuro, su ropa interior limpia y unas sandalias negras. Se coloca sus cremas en el cuerpo antes de ponerse sus ropas para después secarse y cepillarse el cabello. Todo listo. Ahora baja los escalones en dirección a la cocina donde, en un cajón encuentra el botiquín de primeros auxilios con las cajas de los diferentes medicamentos que su madre guarda. Encuentra los que busca: uno para calmar el dolor de cabeza y otro para la gripe, se los toma con ayuda de agua y deja todo como antes. Ahora se retira sin haber dejado rastros de que estuvo en casa, o eso es lo que por lo menos ella cree.

Anda a paso lento, sin alguna prisa, el medicamento no le hará efecto tan rápido, por lo que no debe apresurar las cosas ahora. El dolor aún sigue presente, puede sentir pequeñas punzadas que de repente vienen y se van, y esto no solamente es causado por la _cruda_. Tal vez deba volver por unas mantas e irse a tirar al departamento para descansar o aprovecharse de las atenciones del hospital. No, es una tontería. Sigue caminando durante un rato más en dirección al hospital, por lo menos debe dar presencia durante unos minutos o una hora para así no tener una falta o retardo. A lo lejos logra ver a su madre salir de uno de los locales, rápidamente se oculta y toma otro camino. No puede dejar que la vea así: cruda y gripada no son buenas presentaciones para una madre de mal carácter y sobreprotectora. Lo bueno es que hay otros caminos para llegar sin ningún problema a su destino y lo que menos le gustaría encontrarse ahora es a ese par de mejores amigos.

.

—No deberías llegar de esa manera a la casa de alguien, ¿lo sabes? — le dice el rubio siguiendo el paso hacia la oficina del Hokage.

Sinceramente, para el pelinegro fue divertido haber asustado al rubio de esa manera, aunque esa no eran sus intenciones en verdad. Fue algo imprevisto. Después de que el rubio hiciera un escándalo no tan exagerado como los que suele hacer, se despidió de la pelinegra para así andar juntos hacia su destino. No han caminado muchos desde ese encuentro no tan divertido para el futuro padre.

—Lo hice como toda persona debe hacerlo. Otra cosa es que abriste antes de tiempo — le responde el pelinegro siguiéndole el paso.

No tiene algo que argumentar sobre ello. El rubio guarda silencio no muy satisfecho pero de igual manera cambia un poco el tema, eso ya no importa ahora, sino otro asunto que de seguro el pelinegro le encantaría destacar ahora, porque esa podría ser su principal razón de haber ido a la casa del rubio. No quisiera ser tan directo por lo que formula la pregunta de una forma un poco fuera de lo sucedido anteriormente:

—¿Y a qué se debe tu visita tan temprana?

—¿Es que no puedo pasar a verte a esa hora? Debes estar muy ocupado — le dice el pelinegro resaltado el "muy".

Rápidamente el rubio comprende su indirecta, sus mejillas se tornan rojas y sus ojos como platos. Eso lo ha tomado por sorpresa y más de ese pelinegro, ya que el único que dice tales cosas suele ser el pelinegro pálido. El rubio toce una dos veces para aclarar la garganta y se tranquiliza, su corazón se ha acelerado tanto como su imaginación ha volado más de lo debido.

—Eso no te incumbe — dice sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo en las palabras.

El pelinegro no responde, solo fija su mirada en el camino sin tomar importancia ya en el tema, solo ha querido desviarlo de su propósito de haberlo visitado. Y es que, no tiene exactamente una razón específica, ¿o sí? No puede darle detalles de lo sucedido anteriormente, aunque el haya sido el culpable de todo. Caminan por unos segundos en silencio sin dirigirse la palabra, ni siquiera un gesto, ambos solo atentos a seguir. El día está mejor de lo que había previsto, cielo despejado con una alta probabilidad fuera de lluvias durante todo el día, perfecto para ir a hacer un picnic.

—Sabes, deberías ya decidirte. Solo estas afectándola — dice el rubio sin mirarle y ni siquiera el esperar que el pelinegro le mire.

—Ella sola se afecta. No debería dejar volar demasiado su imaginación como tú lo has hecho ahora.

—¡¿Qué?! — se precipita al escuchar lo último — Es muy diferente y bueno, eso no importa ahora —dicho aquello se tranquiliza y vuelve a ponerse serio. —Escucha lo que estás diciendo — se detiene molesto ante aquel comentario haciendo que el otro se detenga a unos metros de él — No puedes culparla de algo que tú también provocas. Harás que algún día de esto se arte de ti y se dé por vencida — algo que en cierto modo ya se lo ha declarado su amiga a él.

—Lo sé. Lo he visto perfectamente.

—¿Por qué no simplemente me dices en realidad lo que pasa por tu cabeza? — le pregunta calmándose, relajando sus músculos — Somos amigos. Puedes decírmelo. No pienso contárselo a nadie.

El pelinegro se gira y le mira sin alguna expresión en su rostro, como siempre ha sido. El silencio que se presenta no deja tranquilo al rubio, sino ansioso por la respuesta, y es que desde hace tiempo que le encantaría saber lo que piensa sobre todo esto. No puede ocultárselo por siempre, no es nada bueno.

—De acuerdo, te lo diré — la respuesta motiva al rubio y siente como una sonrisa quiere deslumbrarse en su rostro pero lo reprime, no quiere hacer enojar a su amigo — pero, antes tendrás que decirme: ¿hasta cuándo pensabas decirme que tendrás un hijo?

.

Se adentra sin ninguna dificultad y ninguna sospecha. Los que la reconocen le saluda con respeto haciendo una reverencia y agregando el "-san" en su nombre. Ella les responde de la misma manera mostrando su mejor sonrisa y postura. Sigue andando, adentrándose al hospital hasta llegar a la zona de descanso donde en un gran libro de asistencias escribe su firma, asegurando que ha asistido este día sin problema. Nadie le pregunta su retraso ni nada por el estilo se les ha vuelto un poco normal para los que saben sobre ello y otros ni se dan cuenta de su llegada hasta verla en su labor. Termina de afirmar su asistencia y se dirige a la cafetera donde se dedica a prepararse un café antes de irse a ser su trabajo. Aunque no le guste el café tanto le será muy efectivo ahora. Antes de que termina de preparárselo se lleva una sorpresa al ver a la mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos cafés adentrarse a la zona de descanso. Su sorpresa es más un poco de miedo ya que, además de su amiga la rubia, su mentora es buenísima para saber el estado emocional actual de la joven y perfecta para dar regaños, y no solo de los verbales.

—Oh, Sakura, la que justamente quería ver ahora — le dice la mujer aproximándose a ella para dejar caer su mano sobre su hombro.

—¿A mí? ¿Qué sucede, Tsunade-sama? — le pregunta actuando completamente normal y un tanto confundida, ¿habrá sucedido algo?

—Sí, a ti. Bueno, no solo a ti, también necesito ver a Kakashi — le responde a su primera duda mientras sujeta con su mano el mentón mientras dirige su mirada hacia otro lado.

—Oh, entonces… — quiere saber la razón, pero al parecer la rubia no le dirá hasta que se reúnan también con el peli plateado Hokage.

—Pero antes, debes atender al paciente de la habitación 307. Después de ello, veme en la oficina del Hokage. Allí estaré esperándote. Adiós.

—Oh, de acuerdo. Hasta entonces… — se despide de la mujer quien se retira despidiéndose con la mano. — _¿Qué es lo que querrá decirme?_

Baja la mirada fijándose en el pequeño vaso de papel con café que tiene ahora en sus manos. No logra ver su reflejo claramente solo una silueta. Da un suspiro para después beber del café. Siente el sabor amargo en sus papilas gustativas, no le es tan delicioso pero no puede quejarse, solo quiere alejarse de aquel dolor ahora. Da otro trago que disfruta en su garganta por lo cálido de su temperatura. El tercer trago ya es soportable y sigue así. A lo lejos logra ver unos sobres de galleta, toma uno de los sobres, lo habré, toma una galleta y la come. Se le ha olvidado desayunar, pero con aquel malestar y además el no poder dejar evidencia en la casa no ha podido comer. Se come unas cuantas más galletas y se termina de beber el café. Con esto bastara en el estómago para soportar la mañana. Se dirige a su casillero y de él saca su respectiva bata que tiene bordado su nombre en la parte alta del bolsillo superior. Sin más sale de la zona de descanso hacia la habitación 307 donde su paciente espera sus tratamientos y servicio en estos momentos.

.

Se abriga lo suficiente para enfrentar esa mañana fresca y sale de la casa. La lluvia de la noche anterior ha dejado sus rastros: casas mojadas, charcos y temperatura más fría que la anterior. Aun no es invierno, pero se siente sus comienzos gracias a la lluvia. Cierra con seguro y camina hacia su destino. Mentirle es doloroso, pero si se quedaba en la casa de su padre seguro no podría salir para hablar con su amiga, y es que su esposo no es el único sobreprotector ahora que tiene desde que se enteraron que estaba embarazada, además, entre más se quede en casa su padre se enterara de su embarazo y se supone que quiere darle una sorpresa, pero aún no sabe cuándo y cómo. ¿Por qué es tan difícil decirle a su padre esa emocionante sorpresa? Debe encontrar las palabras necesarias. También por ello quiere ir a hablar con ella, de seguro podrán ayudarse mutuamente o eso es lo que espera.

Aunque la casa de su amiga la pelirosa le queda más cercas, sabe perfectamente que ella no estará allí. Hoy trabaja tanto como muchos más, es seguro que este ahora en el hospital o aun siga en su escondite del cual menciono su amiga la rubia anteriormente. Es una lástima que no sabe cuál es ese escondite y donde está ubicado y sinceramente no le gustaría saber, es un lugar del cual ella también le encantaría ocultar. Todos necesitan sus momentos a solas de los cuales nadie debe interferir.

Va a un paso tranquilo y seguro, también tiene ganas de disfrutar de la caminata hasta su destino, es necesario hacer ejercicio de vez en cuando y no estar encerrada en una casa. Todos saben perfectamente que el rubio se convertirá en un gran Hokage del cual todos respetaran, por ello mismo es que se la pasa más veces en la oficina del Hokage que en casa. Debe aprender mucho, tanto como papeleo como el de ser un buen líder, el cómo tomar las buenas y mejores decisiones. Y ella no será un impedimento para que logre su gran deseo. Ella puede cuidarse de sí misma, aunque es seguro que necesite ayuda unos meses después, cuando el pequeño se desarrolle más y la carga sea un poco más. Mientras haya debe hacer ver a los demás que tiene el control.

Da vuelta a la derecha y se detiene un poco apenada por haber interrumpido el momento. Ambos jóvenes dejan de hacer su acción y miran a la pelinegra con el rostro sonrojado.

—¡Perdón! Los he interrumpido. Lo siento — se disculpa la pelinegra muy avergonzada al ver aquel acto tan romántico frente a ella.

—No te preocupes, Hinata. Es normal. Es lo mismo que entre ustedes dos — le responde la rubia mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

La pelinegra por su parte siente más vergüenza y oculta su rostro. Aquel comentario la hace recordar lo sucedido la noche pasada y es un recuerdo de un alto rango.

—¿Sucede algo, Hinata? — le pregunta la rubia al verle agachar la mirada.

—Puede que haya recordado una apasionada noche con Naruto-kun — comenta Sai llamando la atención de las dos.

Ino por su parte le regaña de forma apenada ya que aquel comentario no era necesario decirlo aunque ella no se hubiese imaginado en realidad aquello, mientras que la pelinegra se oculta más, ¿es que se puede ver tan claro en su rostro? ¿Es tan fácil de leer? Siente en estos momentos que la tierra se la trague. Aunque, ¿de qué se sorprende? El pelinegro pálido siempre ha sido así, la pelirosa tanto como el rubio se los han hecho saber. Más tranquila vuelve la mirada hacia ellos y pide otra vez disculpas por interrumpirlos.

—¿A dónde te diriges? — le pregunta la rubia a la pelinegra.

—Bueno… estaba por ir a ver a Sakura-chan — responde, puede que la rubia tenga el mismo pensamiento.

—¿Sakura?

—Sí. Estoy segura que ahora está en el hospital, ya que no puede dejar esa responsabilidad a un lado, ¿o sí?

—Sí, es verdad. Es su responsabilidad. No lo dejaría por alto. Entonces, iré contigo. Necesito hablar con Shizune sobre algo, y después me escapare con ella cuando ya hayas terminado — le dice mientras se dirige a ella y la sujeta del brazo.

—Oh, está bien. Pero, ¿y Sai-kun? — pregunta dirigiéndose al pelinegro quien solo les mira con su típica sonrisa sin emoción alguna.

—No se preocupe por mí, Hinata-san. También tengo cosas por hacer — le responde para ahora mirar a la rubia — Nos veremos está noche, ¿verdad?

—Sí, seguro. Avísame en que han quedado al final.

—Seguro — responde — Adiós — dicho esto el pálido se retira en dirección a la oficina del Hokage.

Cuando el pálido se ha alejado un poco, ahora es la rubia la que toma la delantera y junto a la pelinegra dan rumbo al Hospital, donde están muy seguras que se encuentra la pelirosa haciendo sus deberes sin reproche alguno, ya que como han dicho, el hospital se ha vuelto su mayor responsabilidad.

.

Se coloca el estetoscopio con cuidado para escuchar con claridad el corazón y respiración del pequeño frente a ella. La habitación blanca se encuentra en absoluto silencio mientras realiza el chequeo. El pequeño de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos grises respira y exhala unas cuantas veces hasta que la pelirosa le felicita por su maravillosa cooperación. Ahora saca el termómetro de entre el brazo derecho del pequeño para mirar cuidadosamente la temperatura. Cuando ha terminado le pide que aguarde mientras saca de un pequeño bote una paleta que le entrega volviendo a felicitarlo. El pequeño le agradece con una sonrisa:

—¿Cómo estoy, Sakura-san? — le pregunta el pequeño desenvolviendo la paleta para después introducirla a su boca.

—Solo tienes un poco de fiebre, pero eso no será un problema si descansas un poco en casa — le asegura la pelirosa demostrándole otra sonrisa.

—¡Sí!

La pelirosa se dirige a su pequeño escritorio, se sienta en la silla y comienza a escribir en un papel. El niño sigue sentado en la camilla mientras que su tutor se dirige hasta el escritorio para sentarse frente a ella y saber con detalle el diagnostico. El pequeño baja de la camilla y se dirige a la ventana para observar el hermoso cielo azul que se puede apreciar ahora. Cuando ha terminado de escribir en el papel, mira hacia el pequeño y después se dirige a su tutor quién está preocupado por el verdadero diagnóstico.

—Es un niño fuerte. Los medicamentos han hecho lo necesario. Solo necesitara una pequeña dosis de este medicamento para terminar el tratamiento — le asegura la pelirosa señalando el nombre que ha escrito en el papel — Asegúrate que lo beba sin falta. Solo cuatro días bastaran. Al quinto día vuelves a traerlo para dar el último chequeo. Se recuperara, ya lo veras — le dice mientras le da ánimos.

—Muchas gracias, Sakura-san — agradece el tutor, un joven hombre de cabellos castaños claros y ojos color miel más alto que ella.

—Gracias a ti por adoptarlo. Es lo que más necesitaba — dicho aquello lo hace sentirse un poco mal.

Después de la guerra, varios niños quedaron huérfanos y traumados por la pérdida de sus familiares, amigos y conocidos, es por esa principal razón que la pelirosa inicio y dio vida a este hospital para niños, de las cuales afortunadamente la mayoría han sido adoptados y dados de alta. Uno de ellos es ese pequeño que ahora vive con un joven hombre soltero. Su historia es terrible tanto como otras: él durante la guerra aseguro que sus familiares se resguardaran en un escondite que al final fue derrumbado y hecho cenizas junto con ellos. Perdió a sus padres y a su pequeño hermano, por ella la razón de adoptar al pequeño. El joven siente las ganas de querer llorar al recordar aquello, pero lo soporta y se pone seguro frente a la pelirosa.

—Gracias a ustedes por permitirme estar a su lado — ambos miran al pequeño niño quien comienza a tararear una pequeña canción desconocida para ambos, pero no le dicen nada.

Continúan observándole hasta que el castaño toma la seguridad en sí mismo para preguntarle. Es el momento no puede desaprovecharlo. Pronuncia su nombre para llamar su atención y la joven médico le presta atención sin dejar de sonreír ante el acto tierno del pequeño. El joven hombre siente un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo, cierra los ojos y los abre de golpe para así poder preguntarle o más bien darle su petición, sorprendiéndola por completo:

—Sakura-san… ¡¿Le gustaría salir conmigo?!

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

Perdonen la tardanza. Como les dije antes, la universidad me quita tiempo. :(

Pero el Fic sigue en pie! :)  
Espero que les siga gustando! Un gran saludo!

SrtSarten Out! (º/_\º)/


End file.
